The broken pair
by lover-of-lucifer
Summary: Spencer Reid, everyone's favourite boy genius, receives a phonecall... and now he has a sister - a teenage girl, broken and bruised with a sarcastic nature is thrust into his care, and let's just say… it's going to be a bumpy ride, especially as she has enemies in high places! Please R&R! *dark themes*
1. Chapter 1 - revelations

Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me! yeah, this story has been bubbling in my head for a while... hope you enjoy! Also, this is just a starter chapter so it's short, kinda like a prologue, next chapters will be a lot longer!

One phone call. That was all it took for Spencer's Reid's life to completely change. Just that one phone call, ringing in the early morning, to turn his life upside down - of course he didn't know it then, he never dreamed of such a fate happening, but it did, and for once, the boy genius was speechless.

* * *

"Hello?" Spencer sighed, holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder - now was really not a good time, he had files to sort out and Hotch was wanting his report on the last case in, on his desk, by noon - he didn't need to be plagued.

"Hello, yes, is this... ah...Spencer Reid?" A female voice asked, almost like she was reading from a script. He didn't recognise the voice, and he _would've _remembered which meant, well... it meant a lot of things, none of them good. He gulped.

"Yes, speaking" He replied, stopping what he was doing and leaning back in his chair, attracting the attention of Prentiss who looked up in confusion.

"I'm Sandra Milne, from Child protective services, and was wondering if we could have a quick word" She stated, her voice brash and sharp, almost like she was in a rush - or extremely stressed.

"Child protective-" He started to say before realising his mistake and looking away from prying eyes, dipping his head and hiding behind his long brown hair, "What have I got to do with it? If it's about a case I'm sure my boss-" But the woman cut him off, leaving him more confused than ever.

"No, no, this isn't about a case" She told him, as if that was obvious, "This is on behalf of your sister" She told him and Spencer almost dropped the cell phone, brown eyes widening considerably.

"S-Sister?" He stuttered, or rather squealed, making Morgan look up at him in shock and for JJ to stop walking and stare at him.

"Yes, your sister... Cora Reid" And when those words were muttered, Spencer could've sworn his heart stopped.

* * *

Cora sat watching the people below her go on with their daily lives - shopping, meeting friends, laundry - all of it seemed so trivial really, when she thought about it. All those things that people thought were life or death were so... cliché and, to be quite frank, a waste. If only her mother were here...

Cora shook her head - dammit, don't think about that, she cursed, standing up from the window sill and looking at her small suitcase which was packed with, well, everything she owned - which, in case you haven't guessed, wasn't a lot. She sighed heavily and plonked herself on the small, creaky bed at the orphanage - she really hated it here, everyone was a jerk and the owners were darn right nasty.

Apparently, child protective services had tracked down a half brother of hers, living only a few miles from where she had stayed all her life - ironic huh? Cora shivered involuntarily - she had been let down her whole life, surely this would only be another disappointment under the belt. Why would a guy she had never met want to disrupt his whole life for her? It made no sense.

Who would want such a broken girl anyway? She didn't even want her so why would anyone else? Exactly.

And anyway, it would just lead to more danger for him, her estranged half brother, by taking her in - her mother's debts hadn't been cleared yet which only meant one thing - they were out for her blood, and Cora didn't know if she had enough strength to fight them.

A.N) there we go, like I said, just a starter chapter - longer chapters to come IF people like it, so yeah, please tell me what you think - it's my first story ever! thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward meetings

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me - thank you so much for all your support - it means alot! :)**

"Um, Mr Reid are you still there?" Sandra asked, sighing as if she was expecting that reaction. Spencer Reid, for the first time in a long time, was speechless. He opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak. He had a sister? As in... an actual sister, that was related, to _him? _Prentiss and Morgan shared looks with one another whilst JJ almost dropped her files she was carrying.

"I understand this is a lot to take in but it really is a matter of urgency - you're her only relative that is liable to take her in before she gets put into foster homes" The woman explained while Spencer continued to sit, completely flabbergasted. "Is there somewhere we could meet? Maybe at your work to discuss things - i would rather do this in person"

"Uh..." Spencer said, shaking his head to clear his thoughts, "What about her dad, i m-mean our dad...?" He asked, he doubted his mother was in the right mind to have another child which left the only viable donor... his father.

"Mr Reid signed off all his parental responsibility soon after Cora's birth - he has no right to look after her" She explained and Reid ran a shaky hand down his face.

"Okay... yeah, yeah i guess... we c-could meet" He stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Great" The social worker exclaimed and Spencer could just imagine her grinning from ear to ear. "Do you need an address?" He practically whispered, legs jittery, fingers tapping the desk.

"Oh no, no I'm here already - just about to take the elevator up - I'll see you in five Mr Reid" didn't have time to prepare, to explain, no time to do anything. What a nerve of that lady.

"Hey Spence... what was that about?" JJ asked kindly, propping herself at the end of his desk while Morgan and Prentiss looked up in interest.

"Social w-worker" Spencer managed to get out, turning his wide eyes to his three friends, "Coming... now" He said, shaking his head slightly, "Sister" Was all he mamaged to get out, shocking his friends into silence - Reid was _never _speechless.

"You have a sister?" Prentiss exclaimed, large doe eyes confused. Spencer just looked up, a kind of wild glint in his eyes, "I have a _sister?"_ He squealed as if only coming to terms with the idea, his whole body quaking.

* * *

"Okay Reid calm down" Morgan repeated for the millionth time, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down? You want me to _calm down_?" Spencer squealed, looking flustered, eyes bugging from his skull, "I have an estranged sister that I'm apparently supposed to look after, not knowing a thing about her, a teenage girl, a _teenage girl_" He repeated for emphasis and JJ rolled her eyes.

"Okay Spence, i think we established that she's a female" JJ tried to inject some humour but Spencer whirled around to face her.

"I don't know _anything _about girls" He protested and Morgan smirked.

"Oh we know Reid" And Spencer glared at him - couldn't they see this was a serious situation? It was no time for joking about.

"Okay look, here she comes now" Prentiss said, nodding her head towards a tall, red head, walking purposely towards them, head held high - she looked completely out of place here and that was how Reid could tell she was a social worker, that and the fact she had a badge pinned to her outfit saying 'Child's protective services'.

"Okay Reid, all you have to do is hold your nerve, don't look scared and show her all your charms... good luck" Prentiss smiled before dragging JJ and Morgan away, leaving Spencer standing there feeling like he was about to collapse on the spot - he had faced down rapists, kidnappers, murderers, all of the worst scum on this earth and he couldn't face a social worker?

"Spencer Reid I assume?" Sandra, the social worker, asked, thrusting out her hand - she was tall and slim, large amounts of make up and a strong jaw. Reid blinked several times, getting his bearings before finally, with a small wince, placing his hand in hers - he never did like shaking hands, too much contact, but Prentiss' advise floated back to him - he had to hold it together.

"Y-Yes" He stuttered, taking his hand back as quickly as possible - he led her to Rossi's office - he was out with Hotch - so it shouldn't be a problem... hopefully.

An hour, six cups of coffee and a near panic attack later he had read every possible file Sandra had took, listened to her rambling on about his sister's, god that sounded weird, life and watched as she prepared the paper's that would make him her legal gardian.

Cora Dawn Reid, just turned fourteen as of last week, good student, sharp tongue, had lived with her mother until she was murdered a few months ago, killed by a gun - Cora had seen the whole ordeal, ended up in the hospital for a few days. The social worker generally described her as a caring young girl who enjoyed reading and photography.

"I'm not going to lie Dr Reid - she's a troubled young girl, her life was already bad before the whole ordeal from her mother'd death, but that is why she needs stability, someone that can, and is able to look after her - she's fourteen years old, perfectly capable of looking after herself... she just needs a guiding hand" She explained and Spencer ran a hand down his face.

"I work" He said feebly, his voice weak, "I can be gone for days at a time - that's not something I would call 'stability'" He told her and Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Cora prefers to be alone and she's a strong girl... but...if you honestly don't want to take her in then that's your choice, the foster homes will be fine for her i'm sure - i'm not trying to pressure you into anything" She said sternly and Reid let out an aggrivated sigh, that's _exactly _what she was trying to do - he knew about human behaviour.

Could he honestly look after her? Was he capable of such a feat? He was so used to being alone, just him and his thoughts, everything would change having another person around - it would disrupt his thinking, distract him when he was on cases, and was it kind to her to be by herself all the time? That just seemed cruel.

Yet on the other hand, Spencer felt guilty - he may not know his sister but it seemed everyone in her life had let her down, would he just be another face she thought bitter thoughts of, turning her away because there _might _be hassle.

Spencer was so confused.

"I see your mind is made up Dr Reid" Sandra sighed, packing up her papers, slightly angry, "I'm sorry for wasting your time" She prepared to leave but Spencer jolted to the present.

"Wait" He called urgently, and Sandra turned around, a guarded look on her face, "Where do I sign?" He asked nervously - he guessed his mind was made up.

* * *

Cora Lay down on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, moving her long chestnut brown hair from her face and sighing heavily - the social worker had left a couple of hours ago, off to meet with her _brother. _Honestly, it was a waste of time in her mind... he wasn't going to take her and look after her, who would? She was a mess, a complete and utter mess with enough baggage to weigh them both down - better she just be left alone, that way she wouldn't cause anymore trouble.

And anyway, she was dangerous, her mother had debts to be paid to important people and if they didn't get it... Cora shivered, she saw the things they did to her mother - made her a shell of her former self, made her a hollow mess... and her twisted brother thought it would be kinder to end it all for her.

Tears sprang to her eyes but she blinked them away. No, she wasn't going to be weak - not now, not ever.

She picked up her ipod, blasting the killers full blast in her ears - it lessened the pain, just ever so slightly. The social worker returned not long after that, bright and chipper like her dream had just come true.

"It's good news Cora, we tracked down your brother and he's signed the papers – all we have to do now is deliver you to him" The social worker said, looking awfully chipper and Cora rolled her eyes.

"So… what? Fast track or standard delivery? Nah, it's probably express by the look on your face" She sighed, sitting up and rubbing her eyes – man she was tired. The social worker, who she really couldn't be bothered to learn the name of, gave her a stern look.

"Now young lady, you can cut that attitude right there, Mr Reid was kind enough to take you in – the least you could do is act civilised" And at that Cora really did have to chuckle. Her – civilised? Ha!

"Yeah yeah, I've heard the speech a million times" Rolling her eyes she pulled her red suitcase off the bed, clicking the handle into place, "So, who is this guy anyway?" She asked, pulling on her black jacket and zipping it up.

"Your brother's name is Spencer Reid, he's twenty seven and he's an agent at the FBI – or rather a profiler/agent" And Cora blanched – aw crap! She had never really gotten along with authority figures, always ended up saying the wrong thing, and now she was going to live with one? Seriously, could this get any worse? – well yeah it could, she just hoped he wasn't famous, god she hated the spotlight.

"He's well known - 'boy wonder' people call him – look him up, there's plenty of articles online"

Cora cursed under her breath – yup, officially, the worst day _ever, _and that was saying something. The social worker saw her look and grabbed her suitcase, "Just be thankful you've got somewhere to stay, the children I see moving from foster home to foster home is awful... Spencer's kind and gentle, he'll be a good guardian" She said seriously, dragging the suitcase out the door.

Cora just exhaled - yeah, it was true... it _was _nice of him - but was he really like that or was it just a cover? She always second guessed people. Taking one more look around the dusty orphanage, checking she had everything, she left - not looking back.

* * *

Spencer sat at his desk, fidgeting nervously in his seat - he really wasn't cut out for this at all but his conscience wouldn't allow him to just leave her, it would plague him for the rest of his life.

"Reid, you look like you're about to get the death sentence" Rossi chuckled, "Calm down, she's a teenage girl, not a rottweiler" And Spencer swivelled around, digging the palms of his palms into his eye sockets.

"Uhhh, i can't do this, what was i thinking?" He mumbled and he saw everyone share a nervous glance.

"Reid, i'm not saying this is going to be easy but she's family, and i can guarentee you it won't be as hard as you think" Hotch advised, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"And anyway, it's a bit too late for that now" Garcia giggled, nodding her head behind him. Spencer swivelled around wildly, long gangly legs getting trapped under the chair. The social worker was back. Already. Walking with long strides and behind her trailed a young girl, glancing around in appreciation, her long chestnut brown hair fell wildly around her face, like she had been sticking her head out the window of a high speed car. She was wearing black skinny jeans, leather clad boots, a dark blue vest top and thrown over the top of it was a zip up jumper with the doctor who symbol on the front.

"Dr Reid" Greeted Sandra, a gleaming smile on her face. Spencer glanced between her and his friends nervously, unsure what to do. Garcia ruffled his hair playfully, "On you go reidy kins" She encouraged, pushing him forward and he stumbled, falling towards Sandra.

Immediately the young girl looked up, her bright blue eyes meeting his - she looked wary and guarded, much like she was unsure what to make of him and Spencer gulped nervously - she was scrutinising him, like he was a complicated science experiment.

"Well, this is Cora, Cora this is your brother Spencer" She introduced, looking between the two of them in anticipation. Spencer soaked up her image - she vaguely looked like him, the same hair colour and jaw line but other than that he assumed she looked more like her mother, especially those piercing blue eyes - no one in his family he assumed had that colour of eyes, the colour of a deep ocean.

"Hi" Cora said, trying to smile but her eyes couldn't seem to meet his, "Yeah, I'm Cora - your estranged half sister who you don't really know, or want, i assume so maybe it's best if i just..." She trailed off, taking a step back but Sandra grabbed her arm gently.

"Don't be so silly" She exclaimed, trying to be light hearted, she turned back towards Spencer with a impish smile, "She's just nervous is all" She explained and Spencer could clearly see that - the way she kept moving from foot to foot, biting her lip and tapping her hand on her thigh.

"Hello back" Spencer said, his voice croaky.

"Now, if there is any problems feel free to contact us and we'll do our best to help but I'm confident everything is going to go swimmingly, now, if you'll excuse me i have another case to handle - young boy, terrible story, must dash" Sandra said quickly, looking like her duty was done and Spencer's eyes bugged.

"Wait" Cora said urgently, grabbing the social worker by the arm, "Seriously? You're just going to leave me here? With someone I don't even know? He could be a killer… or a druggie… or under that whole awkward innocent routine could lie a mad man – 50% of all violent crimes are perpetrated by people we come in contact with AND family violence has increased by 3.8%, how do you know he's not a part of that statistic" She rambled, the facts flying straight from her mind.

"Wow, she really _is _your sister" Morgan chuckled as his friends moved forwards and Reid just glared at him – he had to admit, he was impressed, albeit, slightly offended and shamed – he wasn't a murderer but he is, or rather was, a druggie and that made him look down.

"Not everything comes from statistics" The social worker said, putting on a smile, "Now, you know how to contact us if there's any trouble but Dr Reid is squeaky clean and more than capable of looking after you – you have a good day Cora" She bid farewell, high heels clinking down the hallway but Cora just smirked.

"Oh I will, but I doubt you shall – your husband is sleeping with your secretary at the hotel across from your office and is meeting with his lawyer after and filing for divorce… have a good day" She mimicked before rolling her eyes and facing the BAU team, each looking shocked in their own way.

"What? I observe things" She defended before shrugging and staring at the ground, folding her arms not really knowing what to do… or say for that matter.

"Wow… well…" JJ smiled warmly, extending her hand, "I'm Jennifer Jareau, but people call me JJ – this is Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Penelope Garcia, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss and, uh… you've obviously met Spencer" She said, trying to diffuse the tension and Cora admired that about her – she already like this JJ, she was kind and smart and caring, much like a mother hen.

"Nice to meet you" She said, as if on autopilot, looking polite - she was surrounded by FBI agents... that just made her slightly nervous, "Nice guns - Glock 22 pistol?" She asked. What? It was the first thing that came to her mind!

"How do you know that?" Rossi asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"I had a brother, bit of a dick really, loved guns – loved them enough he shot my mom through the head – I'm starving, is there any good pizza places around?" She asked, rambling – she tended to do that when she was nervous, or switched subjects rather abruptly, all of which she was doing now.

"Actually scratch that, I could eat a Chinese, the food - not the people, I'm having a craving of chow mein – or mix that with pizza, that seems like a good combo" She said, taking a deep breath, looking into the team's saddened then shocked eyes, "Sorry, I ramble" She apologised and the guy who she recognised as Morgan, smirked.

"I wonder who that sounds like" He teased, nudging Spencer's elbow who just exhaled in exasperation.

"Huh, must run in the family then – always wondered where I got the bad genes from" She said without thinking and then felt like smacking herself on the head, "Not that you're a bad egg or anything, I'm sure you've got plenty of great genes, I just-"She cut herself off when she saw the BAU team trying to stifle their laughter, even Spencer gave a grudging smirk and managed to look affronted at the same time.

"I really shouldn't be allowed to speak" She muttered, shaking her head.

"Reid, take the day off early, get acquainted, but make sure you're here on time tomorrow" The Hotchner guy stated, giving a stern look but a ghost of a smile was spread across his face.

Immediately Cora's face fell and she was sure Spencer's did too.

"W-What? No, he can't do that, there's got to be some serious ass kicking he could do before five, I can wait in the car – wait, you do have a car right? You better have a car" She told him, whirling around and facing him.

"Um… yes, yes I have a car" He said and Cora sighed in relief as Hotch chuckled.

"Don't worry Cora, Spencer's not as scary as he looks" JJ whispered, holding in a laugh and she just looked between JJ, Hotch and Spencer – him and her alone, trying to make fruitless conversation made her cringe – how the hell were they supposed to build this relationship? It would just be awkward.

"Um... okay, t-thanks Hotch" Spencer said, looking like a lost puppy. Cora dipped her head and grabbed her suitcase. Okay... this was it, this was it...

She watched as her brother grabbed his jacket, almost knocking over the pile of files next to it and smiled lightly, trying to cheer herself up. But as soon as he turned around and she saw the look of complete fear and awkwardness on his face.

Yeah, this was going _great._

Alot longer than the first... so please review and let me know what you think, enough reviews and i shall update quickly! :) cheers! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - turning point

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me** –**awww thanks for all your support!**

Cora's muscles tensed, eyes falling to her brother's friends who looked on in amusement but also… worry. So, had Spencer ever had to look after someone before? She didn't know… well, she didn't even really _know _him anyway so how could she know?

"Okay, but we're stopping for Chinese" She told him, trying to push away her nerves and act confident, take control of the situation because it was clear Spencer wasn't going to.

"Fine by me" He croaked, stumbling forward and Cora rolled her eyes.

"Honestly… I'm not going to bite" She said, kicking her suitcase behind her and rolling it across the floor, "Though I did bite my dentist once… needed six stitches" She mused, thinking fondly of the memory as she strolled away through the BAU, leaving Spencer staring after her.

"Well off you go Reid - a teenage girl doesn't have a lot of patience" Prentiss teased and Spencer nodded, "Yeah…. Yeah" and flung his messenger bag over his shoulder to keep it secure.

"Hey wait up, wait… you need… passcode… card" Spencer stuttered, staring in amazement at Cora who had managed to slip through the doors that required a passcard. Her eyes slipped to his and she shrugged sheepishly.

"Yeah, sorry... took it from your pocket, you ought to be more careful about that" She grinned nervously, hoping it would break the tension, before turning on her heel and gliding away.

"She is definitely unique" JJ grinned, ushering Spencer to follow her. The BAU team watched, amused, as Spencer walked away, running a hand through his hair as if to say 'oh dear god help me'

They couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Cora stood waiting by Spencer's car as he bumbled about, trying to find the keys and open the damn thing. She looked at the car, it was nothing special, 1960's pale blue Volvo, she assumed but it was cute and, dare she say, had a charm to it - she found herself loving it already.

Spencer finally managed to open the door but before she could climb in he grabbed her suitcase, flipped the boot open and placed her luggage in there gently. Cora gaped - she knew it was just a simple gesture but no one had done anything like that for her before... maybe, just maybe, this Spencer Reid _is _different.

He met her eyes, nodded at the door then climbed in, his whole movements jittery.

As long as he didn't crash then everything would be fine - no need to damage such fine packaging.

He started up the engine, driving carefully from the parking lot, eyes focused on the road.

Yup - just as she thought...awkward.

The whole ride was silent, bar from his heavy breathing and Cora's music blaring in her ears. Fifteen minutes later Spencer pulled up outside a Chinese place, it's bright lights blinding her eyes. He actually remembered? Cora was amazed, and was warming up to Spencer... she knew many other people would just shrug it off but to her it meant the world... it really did.

"Uh, how much do you need?" Spencer fumbled with his wallet and Cora held out her hand to stop him, their hands meeting. Spencer flinched, just ever so slightly, and Cora pulled away as if she had been burnt.

"Um... no need, I've got it" She reassured, pulling herself from the car before he could protest and was in the building in a matter of seconds. She let out a breath - they were both too awkward around each other, that's for sure. She ordered two chow meins, just guessing what Spencer would want, and paid, sliding back into the car making Spencer jolt.

"You really are on edge huh?" She asked quietly and Spencer quickly glanced at her.

"I'm just-I'm just not used to it" He mumbled, starting the engine, "I've been alone for so long-" He cut himself off, blushing slightly before everything went silent again.

It wasn't a long drive to Spencer's apartment - it was on the third floor and they walked up the stairs, Spencer carrying her luggage. When asked why they couldn't use the elevator he just mumbled "long story" And Cora let it go. She really couldn't think of anything to say, nothing that would clear the air...absolutely nothing.

Spencer's apartment was, well... she wouldn't say _old _but it wasn't modern either. It had a nice, cosy feel to it, with neutral wall colour, brown leather sofa's, a rickety kitchen table, oak cupboards, an archway that connected the kitchen to the living room and the television was... on its last legs apparently but she could live with that. As much as she didn't want to admit it... this place, this place in which she had only been in for less than a minute, felt more like a home than any other place she had been before.

Spencer glanced at her nervously, as if wondering what she thought of the place.

"It's adorable" Was all she said, putting the Chinese on the rickety table and scouraging about for some plates and cutlery.

"I just got you the same, I wasn't sure what you liked so..." She trailed off, plating up the food, "That's if you're hungry, I mean... you don't have to-" But Spencer cut her off.

"Luckily I'm starving" He told her, lowering himself gently into the chair and Cora followed suit.

No one spoke. Not for the whole time. Not even a word. Just pure and utter silence.

Seconds ticked by. Nothing. Minutes flew away. Still noting. For all Cora knew, she could have been sitting there for eternity and nothing had changed.

"Um... well, I guess I should show you your room - it's nothing special, just a guest room I'm afraid" Spencer apologised and Cora shrugged - at least she actually _had _a room and she was 100% sure it would be better than any other place she had stayed before.

She was right. So was he. It was nothing special, plain beige walls and a single bed pushed up against a curtain-clad window - but it was clean and homely and Cora knew she would definitely like it here.

"Thank you" She muttered, overwhelmed by how nice Spencer was being - he didn't even know her yet he was giving a roof over her head. She blinked away the tears and gave Spencer a small smile.

"Right, I'll just... leave you to it" He said, ducking his head and departing from the room, leaving Cora alone with her thoughts - which, right now, was probably the most dangerous thing there was.

She dumped her luggage, curled up in a ball and hugged a patch work quilt to her chest.

Everything was happening so fast, she thought, and although she was glad to be here... she just wasn't sure it was safe for Spencer. Once _they_ caught up with her there would be hell to pay and she couldn't afford for her brother to be in danger. It wouldn't be fair. He didn't deserve it.

But what could she do? Maybe staying here was best, Spencer was a FBI agent for crying out loud, maybe if she told him, explained to him her situation then he could help - but the more she thought about it the more she pushed that idea away. No, it was too dangerous, knowing this warranted a death sentence... and she didn't want to be responsible for his death.

Cora cursed under her breath, lightly tracing the fading scars on her arms - as if on auto-pilot... why did everything have to be so _god damn complicated?!_

She rolled on her side and wiped away the tears, the day's events being too much.

Her thoughts straying to her mom, brother, those awful criminals whose fault all of this was, making her feel like absolute crap.

_"Mom" She screamed in desperation, soaking in the scene in front of her eyes, "Dylan what are you doing?" She screeched, watching as her brother, her own flesh and blood, pressed a pistol against their mother's head, his eyes conflicted._

_"I have to do this Cora, maybe one day you'll understand" He squeezed his eyes shut, tears leaking from his eyes._

_"No, no you don't" She replied, watching as her mom just shook her head in defeat, eyes portraying sorrow and regret._

_"Even mother agrees" He stuttered, "Her life is full of pain and misery... it's better if I put her out of it" He said, peeling his eyes opening and readjusting the gun._

_"NO" She hollered just as her mom stared at her, blue eyes wide and caring._

_"I love you Cora" She said just as Dylan pulled the trigger, red soaking the bright yellow walls, her mom's eyes slipping shut before she crumpled to the floor, dead._

_"Mom, mommy, no" She sobbed, pushing her brother out the way and heaving her mother's body up, hugging her to her chest, "No please, please don't leave me... mom, I love you - I know I haven't said it enough" She gasped, salty tears running down her cheeks, "Please just come back... mom PLEASE" She screamed, rocking up and down, chest tightening, body shaking, eyes running, heart aching. Her mom's lifeless eyes stared up at her, cold._

Cora shook herself from that image, shaking her head.

She promised herself she wold move past it but she couldn't - her own brother, whom she'd grown up with, had been a complete mean dick but she never thought he could do something quite so horrible, had killed her mom, right in front of her eyes.

And that was something she would never be able to forget.

* * *

Spencer sat down on his favourite leather arm chair, cassette tape humming with some old Italian orchestra that calmed him down. It was official - he had a sister, and there was no turning back now. He couldn't deny that growing up he would've liked a younger sibling but that never happened - so he let it go, made peace with being an only child.

But now? Now he was a big brother with responsibilities and ties and he just couldn't get his head around it all.

Of course, Cora was born when their dad had divorced his mom but still... he felt bitter about it. Was he just an experiment and then, when he got the results he moved on to another? He knew that probably wasn't true but those insecurities were creeping up on him. It didn't help that his _dad _wanted nothing to do with his own family, his two children whom he just heartlessly abandoned for no reason.

Spencer sighed - everything was just so _god damn complicated!_

A few hours later he was startled by the floorboards creaking and his eyes shot open, as if on reflex, hands reaching towards his gun. Cora stood in front of him, a sheepish look plastered on her face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you" She apologised, sitting down opposite him and peeling open a book which Spencer realised was 'A tale of two cities'

"Good book, bit flat and predictable but inspiring to read" He commented, having read that book... four times in total.

"Thanks" She grinned, "But I'm only on page twelve" And Spencer recognised that she was lightly teasing him - probably trying to break the ice, which he admired. He knew he had been highly nervous and incredibly unsociable, probably not being the best host in the world yet here she was, curled up opposite him, reading a book which he wouldn't associate with many teenage girls reading - maybe she _was_ different.

As she went to turn a page, her jumper slid up her arm and Spencer's keen eyes caught very faint white marks on her arms.. scars. His eyes darted from her face to her arm nervously - the social worker said she was 'troubled' but she failed to mention the full details. Cora was witty, intelligent, humorous and he realised she had a bit of a temper but he never picked up on how much she must be hurting - watching her brother kill her mom... Spencer shivered, that was a thing of nightmares.

And here he was, acting awkward and gangly and now she probably thinks he doesn't want her around. Guilt flared up in his stomach, spreading to the rest of his body like wildfire. He was just making things worse, as per usual.

"Hey, uh, Cora?" He said, trying not to act like a nervous wreck. He had the sudden urge to try and cheer her up, put a real smile on her face instead of a fake one that he now knew she must wear all the time.

Cora glanced up, "Hmming" him, wide blue eyes curious.

"How do you feel about fifteenth century literatre?" He asked, remembering how a few of his mother's old Professor textbooks resided in his apartment and maybe, if he was lucky, this was something they could bond over - Cora didn't seem like the usual teenager.

A small smile made it's way on her face - maybe this wasn't going to be _so _bad after all.

Woop, chapter three is done! would love to hear what you thought - reviews mean updates! love to you all! x :)


	4. Chapter 4 - Bonding

Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me! Thanks for all your support.

Cora smiled, albeit a small one, but it was the first true one she did for months. She didn't know what made Spencer change his mind but it made her… happy? Yes, Cora was happy and that shocked her.

"I think it will be very interesting" She grinned, tucking her page on the book over so she would know where she was and placed it on the leather arm rest next to her. Spencer smiled back, jumping from his seat like a five year old.

"Stay there, I'll be right back" He promsied and Cora smirked.

"Of course I'm gonna stay here i've got no where else to go" She joked, watching on in amusement as Spencer jogged to his bedroom and in the few minutes that followed there was bangs, clatters and swears that made Cora chuckle.

"Do you need a hand?" She asked but it was then Spencer emerged, clothes dusty, hair wild, his thin frame carrying a ton of books that surely would've weighed him down.

"Nope I've got it" He reassured with a strained voice, dumping a stack of books on the leather sofa she was sitting on.

"Wow... where'd you get all these?" She asked, feeling the tension in the air slipping away.

"My mom... she used to teach literature when she was a professor, I guess I kept her books" He admitted and Cora frowned. Used to teach literature? Cora realised with a jolt she knew absolutely _nothing _about her brother at all where as he probably knew her whole life story because of that damn social worker.

"Used to?" She asked gingerly and Spencer's eyes met hers, they seemed to close down almost automatically, "I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to" She stuttered, mentally smacking herself round the head - they were just beginning to get on and she had to ruin it all.

"Um, no it's fine... my mom, she's um... in Bennington Sanitarium... she has schizophrenia" He told her and Cora winced - yeah, she just had to drag all that up, didn't she? Great job Cora, absolutely fantastic.

"I'm sorry... that must suck" She said, no really knowing what else to say, "So um... she wrote these?" She asked, trying to steer away from the awkward conversations yet again.

"Wrote, co-author, taught - she's a smart lady" He said with a smile, flicking the pages quicker than Cora could keep up.

"I can imagine... wait, are you reading that?" She asked in shock, watching Spencer's eyes zig zag back and forth across the pages.

"Yes, I can read 20,000 words per minute" He told her, looking at her sideways through his long hair.

"Wow" She stated, her brother was a fricking genius, "Anything else you can do Einstein?" She asked, more of a rhetorical question, not expecting anything else amazing but Spencer nodded, "I have an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and hold five degree's" He said as if that was normal and Cora gaped.

"You're a freaking genius" She stated and Spencer blushed.

"Everyone says that" He admitted, returning to looking at the book and Cora smiled at how embarrassed he was.

"Maybe because it's true" She smirked, picking up one book gently and staring down at the complex language.

"I've studied old literature in my English classes before" She told him and Spencer looked at her in interest.

"Really? What was it about?" He asked and Cora smiled internally - maybe this was the way to get Spencer to open up and become more comfortable around people.

"We had to study the seventeenth century language and write an essay explaining the development of it, giving our views on the changes and such" She told him and Spencer smirked in her direction.

"Hey... maybe you're a genius too" He told her and at that Cora had to laugh.

"Yeah right" She scoffed light-heartedly, "The only reason I'm above average intelligence for people my age is because I had nothing else to do except read or learn...it was either that or die of boredom" She said, reading over her brother's mother's work. From the corner of her eye she saw Spencer stare at her in sympathy but didn't look at him - she didn't want pity, she just wanted to start over a fresh.

"We should get your IQ tested" He said and Cora laughed.

"Trust me... I'd be scared of the results, especially if anything to do with Geography came up - I only learnt a few months ago that New Zealand isn't actually in Australia" She admitted, her cheeks suddenly turning red once she realised what she had said - she just appeared incredibly stupid in front of an incredibly smart person. Spencer's eyes widened and the look would've been comical.

"You're lying" He challenged and Cora just shook her head, "Nope but I do know fluent Chinese, I guess that makes up for it" And Spencer gaped.

"That's been rated the number one hardest language to learn behind Greek and Arabic" He said and Cora smirked.

"I guess we all have our strengths... and mine just happens to beat the FBI's most smartest recruitment" She challenged, a teasing tone in her voice and Spencer looked on affronted.

"We'll see" He told her and Cora giggled - looking back down at her book, maybe things were going to be easier than she thought.

* * *

Cora must've fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes it was dark outside and the clock read 11.43pm. She rubbed her eyes, looking around the bleak room. Spencer too, was fast asleep, one converse clad foot thrown over his arm chair, head falling backwards in what looked like a really uncomfortable position. Cora watched, amused, as he let out a breath, blowing his long hair away from his face.

She stood up, stretching. That evening had been really fun - they hadn't talked about personal things, it was probably too soon, but she remembered listening to Spencer yap on about statistics and figures - Just the things she was interested in. She enjoyed it, it was fun and she could tell that was what Spencer enjoyed doing the most - learning and challenging himself.

She was just about to jostle him awake, tease him about his sleeping position when she saw what he was doing. An open note lay on his chest, his writing pen still in his hand. Cora looked down when she noticed her name in the scribbly writing of Dr Spencer Reid.

_Dear mom,_

_sorry I haven't wrote to you in the last couple of days - we had a tough case going on but I shall tell you about that later._

_The strangest thing has happened today at work. A social worker contacted me._

_Don't worry mom, it's nothing bad I promise, but now I have a sister. Dad's daughter. She had no where else to go and I couldn't leave her by herself so she's living with me now. At first I wasn't sure if this was a good idea, what with me being socially awkward and the sheer amount of cases I have to go away and work on, being away for days at a time._

_Since then though I realised Cora (that's her name) is different and she seems like she can handle herself._

_I think you would like her - I know you're not related to her but she reminds me of you before you got unwell... and I'm sure she could give you a run for your money in the extensive use of literature._

_I hope you're okay with all this, I know telling you in a letter is probably not wise but I don't know when the next time I can visit you will be, and you did always tell me 'the sooner the better'_

_I haven't told dad yet, I doubt he would care, and honestly I don't think I want to._

_He would probably just hurt her more because that's what he does, what do you think mom?_

_I don't mean to sound bitter, I know you don't like that, but for the first time in a long time, I feel clueless._

_She may be different but she's still a teenage girl - I don't know how to deal with matters such as these._

_So far it's been alright. She even managed to slip my key card from MY pocket. I couldn't believe it myself - but if there's one thing we need to work on it's her use of geography - she thought New Zealand was in Australia, I'm sure you're shaking your head at that._

_Maybe, if you're okay with all this, we could come for a weekend visit and you can meet her and teach her Geography. That's if you want to, I don't want to pressure you or anything mom, I understand completely if you won't be able to handle it. I thought I couldn't._

_Anyway, its getting late and Cora is sleeping - she's had a tough life and maybe this is the first-time she's sleeping properly. I don't know. On another matter i read this really inspiring poem by Edgar Po-_

It cut off there and that was where, Cora realised, Spencer must've fallen asleep because a small line cut across the paper and she smiled.

He seemed really close to his mom and she felt happy for him - he had one parent that loved him unconditionally, it must make all the difference.

"Hey Spencer, wake up, wake up before you get a kink in your neck" She whispered loudly as he jolted awake, wiping his mouth and looking around in confusion.

"W-Where am I? Who are you?" He asked in confusion, rubbing his eyes, and Cora rolled her eyes. One thing clearly noted, her brother only forgot things when in a state of complete exhaustion. She was sure she would have fun with that, if only she had her camera.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry, must've fallen asleep" He apologised, looking embarrassed, holding the letter tighter to his chest as if he was afraid she would see it. Too late for that Spencer, she thought with a smile.

"Me too, don't worry about it" She replied, following Spencer down the long corridor and almost, as if by instinct, following him into his room. What? She was tired. Ever since her brother had slaughtered their mother in front of her she hadn't gotten more than a few hours sleep a night - mostly because of the nightmares.

"Oh sorry" She apologised when he raised his eyebrows, "Forgot" She blushed, opening the door next to his room as he watched her to make sure she wouldn't sleepwalk off the balcony or something.

"Goodnight" She yawned and Spencer gave a kind of awkward, childlike wave, his eyes drooping with tiredness.

She collapsed on top of the plain covers, not even taking off her shoes before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Shut up" She mumbled, pulling the pillow over her head at the knocking on the bedroom door. No wait... _her _bedroom door - it took a lot to get used to.

"Cora...I've got to leave for work in ten minutes" He said and Cora just squeezed her eyes tighter. She was s_o _tired.

"Can I come in?" He asked hesitantly, voice dripping with uncertainty and awkwardness. Cora just mumbled under her breath.

"So... is that a yes or a no?" And at that Cora threw her hairbrush at the door. Immediately, Spencer stumbled in, looking around as if checking there was no danger. Cora smirked, despite her tired state. She was too tired to talk... so give a FBI profiler a reason to come in without providing an answer was perfect.

"I thought you had hurt yourself" He mumbled as Cora pulled her head up from the pillow, hair a complete mess, eyes sliding shut every few moments.

"T'red" She slurred, curling up on the bed and hugging the patch work quilt to her chest.

"Yeah, sorry... but I have work" He apologised, shrugging sheepishly.

"So go then" She grumbled, preparing to go back to sleep but Spencer's voice floated back to her ears.

"Sorry, but since I haven't enrolled you into school yet you have to come with me - I can only leave you by yourself on cases, and even then my neighbour, Mrs Cairns, has agreed to check up on you and Garcia also has that responsibility" He said, and Cora could hear him wince.

"Are you serious?" She demanded, eyes wide, "I'm fourteen, I can stay by myself" She argued, craving sleep more than ever now.

"It's in the contract I signed with the social worker - I have to abide by these terms or else you'll be taken away" He said and Cora sighed.

"Fine... gimme ten minutes" And Spencer allowed a small smile, glancing down at his old fashioned watch.

"Actually... you have eight minutes forty two seconds" And at that, he got a pillow to the face.

* * *

Spencer walked into work, footsteps preppy - he really enjoyed his work where as Cora, he hadn't got used to referring to her as 'sister' yet, dragged her feet behind her, almost bumping into him a few times. He regretted waking her but he had to - it was necessary.

A few people turned their heads in confusion, wondering why a teenage girl was in the FBI headquarters, but didn't say anything and Spencer sighed internally - he could deal with the looks but not the explaining, it just seemed to complicated and personal for his liking.

"Reid" Hotch called, eyes wandering from him to the obviously knackered Cora who was just about sleeping on her feet.

"What's going on?" Hotch questioned and Spencer gulped - he was sure Hotch wouldn't mind but it was just those scrutinising eyes that made him nervous - he would hate to be a criminal staring at Hotch's emotionless face.

"Um..." He lowered his voice, leaning forward slightly, "It's just temporary I promise, It's just I can't leave her by herself unless it's an emergency and till she gets enrolled at school" He said and Hotch continued to stare at him before a very rare, small smile made its way to his face.

"I'm sure we can bend the rules... and anyway, the team are anxious to meet her properly" And Reid groaned. He could just picture them revealing embarrassing stories or something along the lines of that. Great.

Morgan, who was sitting nearby, must've heard him because he smirked, "Oh don't worry Reid, we won't reveal anything too personal... Hey Cora, ever heard of someone called Lila Archer?"

Yay... chapter four done! so I hope you enjoyed it and please please please tell me what you think, every review appreciated and I shall update soon! :)


	5. Chapter 5 - Making friends

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me (cries) thanks for all your reviews and please review again – thanks! :)**

Cora smirked, eyes lingering on Spencer's completely horrified face – oh boy was she going to enjoy this story. Pushing her tiredness to one side she brushed past Spencer and hopped on the end of Morgan's desk – despite her wariness at them yesterday she could just tell she would get along with them just nicely.

"Oh you mean that blonde actress from that volleyball show?" She asked, eyes flickering to Spencer who kept gulping nervously, mouth opening and closing, "I've seen her around" She finished and it was then Hotch smiled, tapping Spencer on the shoulder to grab his attention.

"Reid, Strauss is wanting to see you in her office – something about giving a course to the new agents on how to write out reports correctly" And Spencer shook his head, long hair falling in front of his eyes.

"No, no… it can wait" He said desperately, but Hotch gently guided him away.

"Sorry Reid, it has to be now, but don't worry I'm sure the team can look after Cora" He reassured and Cora laughed as Spencer tried to wiggle from Hotch's grasp, his movements jittery.

"But, I – Morgan don't you dare say anything – I mean it" He warned and Cora thought the threat would've been more impressive if his voice hadn't shook nervously.

"Sure pretty boy – whatever you say" Morgan grinned back, giving a small mocking wave. Spencer's wide eyes met hers and she just shrugged.

"Hey, an eye for an eye right? I'm sure you have all _my _files memorised, it's only fair if I get the dirt on you" She told him light heartedly and she recognised Prentiss, whom she had briefly met yesterday, share an amused look with Morgan.

"But – "Spencer replied back feebly, not thinking up an argument just as Cora saw an older woman with blonde hair striding from her office, glasses perched at the end of her nose.

"Dr Reid – now if you please" She requested and Cora ducked down by instinct – she seemed higher up in the BAU than the team and wasn't entirely sure how she would feel about a strange fourteen year old messing up her running of things. That and she really _hated _authority figures – it was a miracle she was even talking to her brother and his friends. That, in itself, warranted some kind of reward. She slipped under Morgan's desk as he chuckled and she slapped his jean clad leg to shut him up. Suspicious much?

"What? Yeah, yeah… sure" Spencer replied, wringing his hands and looking around nervously – Cora was nowhere to be seen but judging by Morgan and Prentiss's muffled laughter, he assumed she was still there. When he turned back around Strauss had her thin eyebrows raised as if to say 'Now' and he nodded feebly, following her to her office, glancing back every once in a while – he was going to regret taking her into work, he just knew it.

* * *

"No way" Cora explained, having just listened to Morgan's gripping tale about her brother. Morgan chuckled as Prentiss leaned forwards, having just heard this for the first time too.

"Yup – poor kid looked like a drowned rat" And Cora smiled.

"Lila Archer" She mused, trying to imagine Spencer being in a relationship with a model… or in a relationship really, "I just can't see Spencer being in a relationship" And Morgan nodded his head.

"I don't think he really has – one of many reasons why he's awkward around the female gender"

"He sure is" Cora laughed at Prentiss' comment, already feeling at home here – it was strange. She had never really felt like she belonged, well… anywhere, but she got on with these people so easily! It was so weird, and mind-boggling.

A sudden clip clop of high heeled clad feet made Cora turn her head – she saw the women from yesterday, JJ and Garcia, if she remembered correctly, striding towards them, smiling.

"Oh you delicious chocolate bar, why didn't you tell me Reid junior was here?" Garcia demanded lightly, her bright clothes making Cora have to shake her head – it was such a change from everyone in this building's normal attire, but she liked it – this women didn't care what people thought.

"Penelope Garcia at your service" She said, sticking out a ring covered hand and Cora shook it politely, "My my, you sure resemble our junior G-man" She grinned and Cora smiled back – it was infectious just being around her joy.

"I know" JJ mused, gleaming, showing her pearly white teeth, "Especially the hair" And Cora glanced down at her wild, wavy, chestnut brown hair – it did look like her brother's, she had to admit – must be on their dad's side then.

"Poor kid" Morgan teased and Garcia hit him on the head with her pink fuzzy pen, "Our handsome young man is beautiful" she insisted and it was then Prentiss came and joined the group properly.

"Ah don't let them scare you off" She laughed, tucking her raven hair behind her ear.

"Nah - it's a nice change" Cora said as they all peered down at her – proper, full grown adults looking down at her, profilers no less, they could probably tell everything about her just by what clothes she decided to wear.

"It's just remarkable" Garcia grinned again, reaching forward and touching a few strands of her hair and Cora grinned, not really knowing what else to do.

"Baby girl she's human not a museum artefact" Morgan laughed and Cora was now, fully relaxed – for the first time in, well… ever, really.

"So Cora… tell us about yourself" Prentiss insisted and Cora tilted her head at her request.

"Aren't you guys, like, a bunch of Sherlock's… you probably already know" She replied and Garcia reached out and tousled her hair, red lips pulled apart into a wide smile.

"Oh aren't you adorable" She said, and JJ grinned at her friend.

"The origins of that means 'worthy of worship' so I'll take that as a compliment" Cora smirked, her previous years of reading, well, any book so she wouldn't die of boredom, coming to full use now.

"You're like a mini Reid" Morgan said, eyes widening and Cora looked at him, "Yeah I'll take that as a compliment too seeming how he's the equivalent of Einstein in this century" she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, wondering what there was to possibly say about herself.

"Um, I don't know what to say to be honest… I like photography, I guess… reading, statistics, politics, Doctor Who" And she saw Garcia's eyes light up when she said that, "Um… Ah… hate shopping, but shoe stores are the worst" She cringed – the task of shopping for accessories was so fruitless and unenjoyable she would rather swim with sharks… okay, bit dramatic, but still.

"You hate shopping?" JJ asked in shock while Garcia looked like someone had killed her puppy.

"How can you hate shopping, shopping is a girl's best friend" Garcia said in shock, eyes widening.

"Baby girl it's 'Diamonds are a girl's best friend'" Morgan chuckled but just received a hand to the chest.

"Not in my world sugar daddy" She replied and Cora glanced at Prentiss who was staring at her like she had grown another head.

"It's impossible to hate shoe stores" She muttered and Cora shrugged nervously, glancing at Morgan who just grinned back in response.

"I think they wanted to take you shopping to max out Reid's credit card" He assumed and Cora winced – that was not going to happen, never, not in eternity, she would really rather swim with sharks now if she had the choice. Mind you, shopaholic women were like sharks, they would bite your head off for the last pair of heels - _that_ Cora was sure of.

"Oh pumpkin we're still gonna do that, don't you worry your sweet little head about it" Garcia confirmed, bobbing her head up and down, "I doubt Reid's going to go near a clothes store and my sweet little baby needs her accessories" And Cora groaned.

"Sorry Cora, once Garcia has made up her mind I doubt even Morgan can convince her otherwise" Prentiss shrugged and Cora shook her head adamantly.

"I hate shopping, I would rather go to a gun store – much safer" She mumbled and everyone laughed.

"Y'know… I think I'm gonna like you kid" Morgan grinned and Cora actually felt like part of the family.

* * *

By the time Spencer escaped Strauss office it was way past lunch time and his stomach was growling but, if he was to be quite frank with himself, he didn't care about that – he just wished and prayed and hoped Morgan hadn't told Cora anything embarrassing – he could feel his cheeks tinging with pink just thinking about it.

He plunged down the stairs, into the bullpen – the normal hum of the office rung in his ears. Everyone was seated at their normal desk, eyes firmly planted on their paperwork and Spencer's eyes drifted around, trying to spot the familiar chestnut brown hair.

Breathing heavily, his eyes landed on her small frame, head resting on her arms which were placed on the end of his desk, sleeping soundly, not a care in the world that armed agents were mulling around. He let out a whoosh of air he didn't know he was holding.

He dumped his messenger bag down gently, alerting his friends to his presence.

"Hey kid, how'd it go with Strauss?" Morgan asked, biting the end of his pen.

"Fine… yeah" He said, "Just simple, inconclusive errors they were making such as disorganised writing skills and not addressing the point effectively enough" He rambled, sitting down gently, not really knowing what to do. Cora didn't take up much space, just the corner of his desk, but he was beginning to wonder if he would accidentally wake her up.

Prentiss must've seen his apprehension because she smiled at him lightly.

"Don't worry, the kid's completely sound asleep – even Morgan's fumbling about didn't wake her" And Morgan threw his pen at her.

"I don't fumble" He argued and JJ grinned.

"Sometimes you can be like a bull in a china shop" And Spencer smiled as he quietly organised his files. He enjoyed listening to his friends banter – it was amusing to say the least.

"So how did it go last night?" JJ asked nicely, holding a stack of papers to her chest.

"I-I don't know… alright, I think" Spencer replied back, uncertainty lacing his voice, "It's awkward to say the least, I don't really know what to do with a teenage girl" He confessed, his cheeks going red.

"Well she's not like many teenage girls I've come across" Morgan commented and Spencer furrowed his eyebrows.

"What do you mean?"

"She would rather go to a gun store than go shopping" Morgan grinned and JJ shook her head.

"I still can't believe that… I think it's Garcia's number one mission to change that" She laughed and Morgan leaned forwards, tilting his head.

"Yeah… she hates school dances, really into politics, thinks flowers are cliché and would rather walk barefoot than go into a shoe store… that and loves ancient mythology" And Spencer's mouth gaped open. Okay… maybe she wasn't the 'norm' after all. Spencer, for the millionth time in two days, was actually left speechless – something that does not ever happen…ever.

"You didn't know this?" Morgan questioned and Spencer shook his head.

"No… I mean, I know she likes studying old literature and judging by her jumper, Doctor Who also, but I just assumed all teenage girls were the same" He said, completely confused. She was his sister and he didn't know anything about her where as his friends, who had only been with her for a few hours, seemed to know her whole life. Spencer tried not to be hurt at that.

"Kid, you seriously need to connect with her" Morgan advised and Spencer shrugged helplessly.

"But I don't know how" He screeched, his voice going a few octaves higher, and he glanced down at Cora nervously but she slept on, turning her head slightly so her chestnut brown hair fell over her face.

"Calm down" Morgan said, giving a chuckle, "I know it can be difficult but just… open up, I promise it will get easier – like it did with all of us" He advised, placing a firm, comforting hand on his shoulder, "Because, whether you want it or not Reid, she's your responsibility now" He said, retreating back to his work and Spencer just felt helpless.

He knew he had to but… how? How? How?

Opening up was difficult for him but, deep within he knew he really should.

So with a heavy sigh he shook his head to clear his thoughts and focused on his paperwork below.

* * *

Cora was startled awake by someone calling her name and she jolted up, wondering where she was. She had a kink in her neck from the awkward position, her arm had pins and needles and her head spun from the abrupt awakening but she focused on the lanky figure in front of her.

"Um… sorry" Spencer apologised, holding out her jacket, "I've finished work for the day" And she stood up, blushing slightly as she realised she had slept the whole afternoon – in front of people, at Spencer's desk – oh god, she hoped she didn't drool.

"You really like waking people up, huh?" she lightly teased slipping her coat on and winding her scarf around her neck. Spencer shrugged sheepishly and guided them out from the building.

"Uh… I got one of these for you" Spencer said, holding out a laminated badge, "It's necessary if you ever want to come in and out of the building for any reason, like an emergency" He told her and Cora took it gratefully.

"Thank you" She said as they reached the car, heading home for the night.

Believe it or not it wasn't complete silence in the car this time. They made odd comments here and there and Cora could tell Spencer was trying to get to know her a bit better and that tugged on her heart strings though she tried not to show it.

When they got to Spencer's apartment, well, her apartment as well – Spencer went to fix something to eat and it was then Cora's phone beeped, alerting her to a text.

Curiously, she flipped it open and her stomach dropped when she realised it was from an un-known number.

Trying not to let her fear show on her face she crept into the living room, pretending to look out onto the street below as she, very carefully, pressed the 'open' button. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she could think was 'Oh god, please don't let it be him.'

She sucked in a breath, hands shaking as she read the line over and over again, eyes watering with tears.

"_Don't get too comfortable – I'm closer than you think"_

It was then she realised there was an attachment also linked in the text so, wiping her eyes, she determinedly opened the attachment – he wasn't going to break her, he wasn't – but what she saw almost made her.

It was a picture of her mother's grave – pristine and clean, not long buried.

And Cora knew – it was a warning.

It meant she was next.

**A.N) dun dun dun… so, I hope y'all enjoyed this chappie – I loved writing it and cookies for all that review - your thoughts inspire me to write more! Peace out lovelies! :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6 - Fear

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me! Sad! Thanks for all your support!

Cora didn't sleep that night what-so-ever.

She tried. She really did – but in the pit of her stomach she knew _he _was out there somewhere and that terrified her to the very core. She tried not to let it, to be one of those people that fought back and won… like a superhero – but she wasn't, she was only fourteen years old.

She just lay in bed, her headaches returning full force. Well, more like migraines. Damn she hated them – the blinding, searing pains made her feel like crap. She may have had them all her life but it doesn't mean she had to get used to them.

So, with shaky legs she grabbed her pill bottle from her unpacked suitcase and crept, or rather stumbled, through the hallway into the kitchen to grab a glass of water.

Her eyes were flashing, her head pounding and she guessed she must've been louder than she thought because just as she was filling her glass the bright, florescent light got switched on and she cringed, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Cora? You alright?" Spencer stood there, frowning in his blue checked cotton pyjama's, one hand holding his gun and at that Cora would've rolled her eyes – if she could. Trust an FBI agent to always be on his guard.

"Fine just… migraine" She muttered, closing her eyes and Spencer must've got the hint because he flicked the light off, placed his gun on the counter and walked forwards.

"Migraines? Do you get them a lot?" He questioned, picking up her medicine bottle and opening the lid for her. She smiled in thanks, downing the two pills and grimacing as they slid down her throat.

"I guess… I thought you would know – didn't that god awful social worker show you my medical records?" She questioned, taking a few more sips of the cool water, hoping it would help.

"No, that defies patient confidentially" He told her, moving his long hair away from his face.

"Just as well" She murmured quietly, putting the glass in the sink and holding a hand to her forehead – damn the blinding pains. Spencer furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but she ignored him – she had taken quite a few trips to the ER – mostly due to either her brother or her mother's boyfriends, nothing too serious though, just a few broken bones but she preferred to keep that to herself and if anyone asked she passed it off as her own clumsiness – people bought it because, she was in fact, a klutz.

"I'm heading to bed… sorry for waking you" She apologised, blushing when she realised that she probably woke Spencer up from some much needed sleep.

"No problem…I'm a light sleeper, much like the other 298,934 people residing in D.C" He said and despite the pain throbbing through her head she let out a small chuckle.

"Okay Spencer" Was the last thing she said before moving down the hallway and collapsing onto her bed without even shutting the door, pulling the pillow over her head to try and stop the throbbing pains – it didn't work.

Spencer followed after her, staring into her room for a minute before shaking his head to clear his thoughts and, as quietly as he could, shut the bedroom door so he wouldn't wake her up in the morning. Maybe she could use just one day by herself to clear her thoughts – migraines were most commonly caused by stress so yes, he would leave her at home tomorrow – just for the one day though, Spencer Reid didn't like to break too many rules after all.

* * *

Cora woke up, migraine gone… but a headache resided in its place. She groaned and rolled over, her eyes nearly popping from her head as her clock read 12.09 pm. She blanched. It was after noon? Oh god, oh god, oh god. She jumped out of bed, ignoring her beating headache and pulled a pair of jeans and a vest top from her suitcase, throwing her clothes on and then, just as gracefully, kicking her PJ's under the bed.

She ran from the room, looking around – she hoped she didn't make Spencer late for work – actually scratch that, late was a major understatement, he could get fired for this.

Her heart calmed down, however, when she saw a note on the rickety kitchen table – Spencer's famous scrawl covering the pristine white pages.

_Cora,_

_I didn't want to wake you so I just left for work – hope you don't mind. When you wake up could you maybe text me, just so I know you're alright and are not the one in 1400 US women that get migraines with aura and die annually from cardiovascular diseases compared to women who do not have migraines._

Wow, cheery thought Spencer, thanks, I really needed to hear that, she thought sarcastically before carrying on reading.

_That would be greatly appreciated,_

_Spencer._

He sighed his name messier than the rest of the text and Cora flipped open her phone.

_Spencer I'm awake and alive and definitely not one of the 1400 women in the US to die from cardiovascular diseases compared to those that do not suffer from migraines._

_Thanks again for that amazingly happy thought, it has made my whole day._

_Cora._

She pressed send but her heart plummeted, yet again, as her eyes fell upon that text from _him_.

He was closer than she thought?

What did that mean? Well, it could be a million things, all of which she shouldn't worry about but she couldn't help it – he was here and was out for her blood. Fun huh?

Cora plonked herself down on the sofa, pulling her knees to her chest and staring at the picture of her mom's grave. That bastard shouldn't even be allowed there, he wasn't worthy enough to even be around her corpse.

Cora blinked away the tears.

She knew she couldn't escape him – it was inevitable, but she always hoped that maybe, just maybe, he would forget and move on – obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"_Cora? Cora?" Her mother screamed, trying to escape the burly man's grasp, "Leave her alone – it's me you want, take me" She screamed at the top of her lungs to the invisible figure clouded by shadows in the corner of the room._

_Cora almost screamed out loud at the tight grip the man had on her arm and was visibly flinching away from his hand on her hip._

"_Are you sure about that?" the deadly soft voice asked, almost purr-like as he stalked forward, his black hair and dark eyes gleaming._

"_Yes, yes take me… it's my fault not Cora's, PLEASE, please… don't touch her" Her mother sobbed and Cora fell against the wall as the man shoved her into the away like she was garbage. She could only watch, in complete and utter terror, as he grabbed her mother and began pulling her towards the bedroom._

Cora shook herself, flinging the phone away from her – no, he wasn't going to break her. Not now. Not ever. Her mother had massive debts to pay, endless amounts, millions of dollars of drugs that had to be transported all over the country – and she wasn't going to be her mother's replacement. No way in hell.

So, with a determined sigh she stood up and headed straight for the door – maybe some fresh air would help clear her head.

* * *

Spencer gave a small snort as he read Cora's text – nice to know she could be just as sarcastic non-verbally as she could verbally. Morgan read the text over his shoulder and let out a disbelieving noise.

"You told her she could die from migraines?" He asked and immediately Spencer shook his head.

"No, people don't die from migraines – they can only be an underling symptom from a much greater cause such as pressure on the brain caused by aneurisms or tumours" He reeled off, his hands moving quickly as if to demonstrate what he was talking about.

"Such a comforting thought" Morgan said, returning to his desk with his mug of coffee.

"I'm telling it straight – those figures were released by the CDC last month in the government's report – didn't you read it?" He questioned and Morgan chuckled as he shook his head.

"Y'know, for a kid with an eidetic memory you sure can't grasp the fact that only you read the government's reports" Morgan teased and Spencer rolled his eyes – okay, maybe he was but they have proven to be useful and with that comforting thought, he got back to his paperwork.

* * *

Cora came back, lugging bags of groceries to the apartment – and despite what Spencer quoted "That 10,000 accidents per year require hospitalisation due to elevators" She took it up anyway – she didn't want to have another fear.

And that was all she did for that day – nothing else.

She sat on the sofa and wallowed, mind racing, subconsciously glancing out the large windows just in case someone was watching her.

_He _had her paranoid.

The Drug Lord, people called him.

He was smart, ruthless and never, ever, got caught – apparently, according to what limited information her mother had shared with her before she died, he was on the FBI's database, and most international governments as well but they never caught him – he was too smart for that.

Many assassination attacks? Failed.

Court orders? Not enough evidence.

The people that defied him? Ended up dead, dying in the worst possible ways.

Well… it was safe to say he was like a fly on the wall – though much more dangerous, like a lion… or a jaguar, maybe even a blood thirsty venomous snake, but definitely not a fly.

So… she was definitely screwed.

She just hoped that, if something did happen, Spencer wouldn't get caught in the middle of it all – he was kind enough to take her in - he didn't need the extra stress that this would cause him, definitely not. And anyway… it wasn't his fight – she couldn't allow him to take responsibility for something he shouldn't have gotten pulled into.

She decided she wouldn't tell him… not yet anyway. Besides, they were still getting to know each other, becoming more comfortable around each other and if Cora's calculations were right, combining Spencer's awkwardness and her closed off personality she estimated it would take… oh, at least three weeks for the tension to completely disparate.

Of course, she could be wrong, but she doubted it – it would take a while but after that it would get better right?

Some small part of her really wanted it to.

The only brother she had was a complete douchbag and not to mention, a murderer, it was almost impossible for Spencer to be worse than that.

Oh well, she would take her chances.

What did she have to lose?

A.N) these chapters have been slow moving but that was to show you her personality and everything – the chapters will officially be heating and speeding up! yay! So please please please review – it means the world – all you guys are amazing!


	7. Chapter 7 - Research

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me which I find very, very sad! Ha! Anyway… thanks sooooooooo much for all your support – you're all fabulous!

The next day, when she and Spencer had both returned from his work and Cora went in her bedroom to sort out her suitcase, she came out and found him lounging on the sofa, a stack of papers around him, talking on the phone.

"Yes that would be great" Pause. "Fantastic, thanks again" Pause. "Goodbye."

Cora furrowed her eyebrows, a banana halfway to her mouth.

"Oh hey Cora" Spencer greeted quickly, shuffling the paper's back together, "I just called up an old favour – the um, the headmistress of this school used to know my mom so I managed to get you into school… if-if that's okay?" He stammered, wide eyes trying to gauge her reaction.

Cora shrugged, unfazed, "Despite how fun it is coming to work with you and watching you squirm like a fish whenever Morgan opens his mouth… I guess I have to agree with you about the whole 'going back to school thing'" She told him, a teasing smile on her face as she strode forward, picking up the papers on the school.

It looked pretty good – no dress code, nice spacious landscape which was pretty unusual for around here and also promoted 'The beauty of the earth.' Huh? Okay… she could accept that, whatever. Cora peeked up above the papers, watching Spencer fidget in his seat nervously.

"Thank-you Spencer" She said sincerely, not any trace of teasing in her voice now. He glanced up, saw she meant it, and gave her a smile back and Cora was so so _so_ glad the tension was getting almost non-existent now.

"You're welcome" He said back, springing from his seat like an actual five year old causing Cora to roll her eyes playfully, "I'm going to order Chinese – the usual?" He asked, already dialling the number.

"You got it" She replied, heading to the kitchen to get the plates and cutlery organised.

* * *

"Hey, um… Garcia" Spencer poked his head in Garcia's layer a couple of days later, indecision layering his whole voice and demeanour. Garcia spun around in her chair, her bright pink lips pulled apart into a wide smile.

"My dear wonder boy, what do I owe the pleasure?" She grinned, standing up revealing her brightly patterned multi-coloured dress and matching shoes.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a huge favour." He questioned, creeping in and shutting the door quietly like they were up to something illegal. Garcia smiled fondly. She would do anything for her junior G-man.

"Of course my precious… what is it?" She asked, swivelling back around on her chair, her fingers ready above the keys, "I will dig up anything for you" And at that, Spencer really did laugh.

"Well… can you maybe find… Cora's medical records?" He asked, already wincing as Garcia raised an eyebrow, "It was just something she said the other day" He continued, leaning over her shoulder.

"Sure, shouldn't be too hard" She grinned, her fingers tapping quickly. Only a few seconds later something popped up and before Garcia could even say anything, Spencer was already reading wildly.

_Born in St Johnson's hospital at 3.51 pm._

_When she was one years old she came down with shingles._

_When she was three she had an accident and required four stitches to the head._

_When she started school she came down with a bad case of the flu – _It was likely, Spencer thought, considering the sheer amount of young children there, interacting with each other. There was a wider gap up until she was nine and then it started getting interesting.

_When she was nine she suffered several injuries including a broken leg and a sprained wrist – both incidents had 'unknown cause' written beside them._

_When she was ten she required hospitalisation as she had received a concussion, a broken arm, three cracked ribs and a sprained ankle – the cause was falling down the stairs but beside that a note scribbled in the doctor's handwriting 'Unlikely due to previous bruises – will be looked into'_

_When she was twelve she got a broken finger._

_And then, when she was thirteen – _Which Spencer realised was the age her mother died – _she needed hospitalisation due to, what the doctor had written, an attack by her brother – it was a miracle she wasn't shot._

_Then, not long after she was put in a specialised children's hospital as, according to the doctor, her mind was 'fragile' and 'the harm she was doing to herself needed to be fixed before death was the sure end result._

_Endless amounts of prescriptions for migraine tablets – one of the strongest._

_A few for antibiotics._

_And a couple for some, ah… feminine issues that Spencer did NOT want to read into._

When he had finished reading he collapsed into the chair beside Garcia – his mouth wide. It took longer for Garcia to finish but when she did it looked to Spencer as though she had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my poor baby – what did they do to you?" She wondered out loud, already whizzing through her computer and Spencer looked up, seeing she was typing in the name 'Bethany Adams'.

"Who's Bethany Adams?" He asked, not liking being out of the loop.

"Cora's mom" Garcia said, already getting several hits on her computer.

"Up until Cora was about seven her mother had a normal life – worked at the local bank, received no child support but managed to send Cora to a good school and then it was like she just falls off the grid – quits her work, moves her and Cora to the other side of D.C, receives no known income yet still manages to pay off a flat" Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, thinking.

It was possible her mom got into a gang, or maybe a cult – possibly even an abusive relationship – the possibilities were endless.

"There's a few reports of domestic abuse but other than that… nothing" Garcia said frustrated, her whole demeanour focused on the screen in front of her, "Wait, wait…I think I found something" Garcia said and that really did catch Spencer's attention.

"What is it?" He asked leaning forwards.

"It's Bethany's autopsy report… but it's sealed" She said and Spencer's curiosity got the better of him.

"Can you open it?" He asked gingerly – not really sure if he should… he already looked in Cora's personal files, maybe this had gone far enough. But then he thought about the endless accounts of injuries Cora had sustained – he had to know for sure.

"C'mon sweet cheeks, this is P.G you're talking to" Garcia smirked and the file opened a few seconds later.

_Bethany Adams._

_Cause of death: Gunshot to the head – died instantly._

_Previous injuries: Fractured right wrist, bruises indicate a male hand did this._

_ Two broken ribs in contrary to being kicked in the torso repeatedly_

_ Damage to the liver – but was not the cause of death – due to sustained alcohol abuse over a number of years._

_ Signs of sexual abuse no more than one hour before death from an unknown source._

There was more but, although Spencer read it, he didn't want to think about it.

"Something happened… I'm not sure what but it's got to be something big for both their lives to change this dramatically" Spencer piped up, wringing his hands, "Her brother killed her mother, this is either out of some harboured mental illness he has or an act of mercy maybe. In contrary to all reports, Bethany Adams sustained a number of failed relationships, most likely due to the domestic abuse factor, and considering the fact she lost over 20lbs since her downward spiral, my best guess would be there was an unlimited amount of stress" Spencer concluded and Garcia's mouth had popped open.

"Did you just profile your sister's family?" She said and Spencer gulped.

"I-I guess I did" And Garcia looked thoughtful.

"What about Cora? Have you got anything from her?" She asked and Spencer shrugged.

"She's hard to read – all I know is she uses sarcasm to cover her true feelings and has commitment and opening up issues – beyond that… I'm honestly not sure – she's like a closed book" He admitted and Garcia sighed sadly.

"No wonder…her family went through hell" And Spencer felt a sudden pang in his chest. He recognised it from cases – having to tell a family their loved one had gone except…. It was more prominent, more… real. Spencer shook his head just as Garcia continued.

"Maybe you could help her" She suggested and Spencer raised his eyebrows.

"Me?" He asked in shock – he was usually the last person to have to approach delicate matters, usually messed them up royally. Garcia rolled her eyes dramatically.

"No, my stuffed lion _yes of course_ you silly… you're her brother" She said in a 'duh' voice.

"Yeah but we both have connection issues – I only found out I had a sister one hundred and seventeen hours ago" Spencer said, shocked but Garcia's lips just thinned.

"Boy wonder, I love you, more than I love clothes shopping… maybe… but you are rubbish at excuses" She deadpanned and at that, Spencer did have to agree with her.

"Yeah…well… Morgan said that to me as well, said I 'needed to get to know her" He admitted and Garcia nodded.

"My delicious baby boy is right – do it before I kick your butt into gear" She teased and Spencer had to laugh – trust Garcia to cheer him up despite the god awful situation. It was then his phone beeped and Garcia's did too. They both shared a daunting look.

"Case" They sighed at the same time, their good moods gone.

* * *

Spencer had allowed Cora to stay at home that day as long as she "Didn't leave the apartment without the cellphone, didn't set it on fire, didn't break anything and got a start on her study before she started school in less than five days"

So, naturally, she didn't do any of those things.

She should, really, but she was bored of study, needed fresh air to clear her head – her headaches were back almost all the time – and plus, she couldn't even look at her cellphone without feeling sick, she accidentally broke a mug but, thankfully, didn't set the place on fire – that was an accomplishment was it not? It was in her book.

After walking around aimlessly for a couple of hours she returned to the apartment with the phone ringing and raced to get it - dammit, if it was Spencer she was so screwed.

"Hello" She said quickly, not even looking at the number in case it rung off.

"Cora… its Spencer, why didn't you answer your cellphone?" He questioned suspiciously and Cora gulped.

"Um… sorry, it's on silent – is there a problem?" She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Okay" Spencer said, obviously not buying it – well, what did she expect, he was a profiler for crying out loud – But he didn't say anything else about it, "I've been called away on a case in Nevada, couples being murdered…. Um, just thought I'd let you know" He said and Cora smiled.

"That's fine – I'll be okay by myself" She reassured him.

"Just… Just remember and check in with Mrs Cairns, and Garcia – don't forget about Garcia – and this time… don't leave your phone on silent" And at that, she really did have to chuckle.

"I promise I won't – good luck Spencer" She said, preparing to hang up but his frantic voice interrupted her,

"Also… there's mac n' cheese in the fridge" He said and Cora laughed outright.

"Okay, thanks… I'll eat it tonight" She said, "Bye Spencer"

He seemed reluctant to hang up but he did and not long after that, a short knock sounded at the door. Curiously, Cora crept forward. It seemed incredibly suspicious someone was knocking – it didn't seem like Spencer got a lot of people at his door.

She pushed her fear away, convincing herself it may just be a delivery guy and not _him_.

She swung the door open and… no one was there.

But... there was a package, decorated well, laying on the hard wood flooring. Her heart pounded against her chest as she picked it up, looking around wildly but no one was there. It had her name addressed on it, in block capitals – she recognised that writing, all too well.

So, with shaky hands she pulled off the packaging, gulping nervously.

She knew it was another message, she just knew it.

And she was right – but it was worse than the first. Way worse.

A semi-automatic revolver – and she recognised it instantly. It was the gun her brother had used to kill their mother. The very same one – she could just tell. Inside, there was one lone bullet – ready to be fired. The note fluttered from the packaging so, bending down Cora read it, her breaths coming in quick gasps.

"You'll need this kid" Was all it read and Cora collapsed on the sofa.

_He _was giving her a gun? A gun that had connections to her – probably to mess with her mind… and it was working. But she knew what it meant. The message was crystal clear in her mind.

He was declaring war with her, as obscene as that sounds, it was either she goes easily, helps with their drug transportation system or else, one day, she would have to try and use this gun… on him.

**Yay, done! So… what did you think? Do you like the way Cora and Spencer's relationship is developing? Your thoughts are appreciated – also, warning: I like drama and angst so it will be full of that! Ha! Your reviews are appreciated! Peace out! Xx**

**Oh and, this is now set right before Season 4 episode 4 – just to give you a time frame!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Wondering

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me! Thanks you all so much for all your support! **

"I'll be back tomorrow" Spencer's voice drifted through the phone and Cora was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. A bunch of sleepless nights meant she was staying awake all, or most of the time, making her tired and cranky.

"Okay" She yawned, curling up on the sofa.

"Yeah… sorry about not being there for so long – Garcia said you checked in with her" He said, a hint of approval in his voice.

"Yup" She said, her eyes sliding shut.

"That's… good" He said and the phone call went silent.

"Can we talk tomorrow? I'm just really knackered" She said, resting her head on the arm rest of the sofa.

"What? Oh yes… yes of course, sorry – see you tomorrow" He said quickly and they bid farewell, Cora kind of just dropping the phone, trying not to fall asleep but failing miserably. The next time she awoke it was to the keys rattling in the door and she sprung up, still half dazed.

Spencer walked in, staring around curiously and she relaxed her position. It was just him – no need for an alarm.

"Hey – you're back" She greeted, a half relieved smile on her face. Spencer raised his eyebrows, probably because her hair was a mess and her clothes were creased but he decided not to say anything – she probably just fell asleep on the sofa watching telly or reading a book he assumed – it was the most logical explanation.

"Yes" he smiled lightly, already becoming more adapted to the situation he was in, "It was a tough case but we solved it" He summarised, dumping his messenger bag on the rickety table.

"Killing couples and staging their murders as car accidents right?" She questioned and Spencer looked mildly shocked she knew that, "Garcia filled me in" She shrugged, "Don't worry – all that blood and gore and scary details doesn't faze me" She waved it off, making her way to the kitchen.

"That's good to know for staying around here" He lightly teased back and Cora hid a smile – he was becoming more comfortable around her that's for sure.

"You want breakfast? I may not be the best cook but I can make killer waffles" She questioned, already looking out all the ingredients, "And by killer I mean 'amazing' not 'psychotic'" She added, slightly teasing as she got the idea Spencer didn't get jokes that often.

"Funnily enough… I understood that" He said, sitting at the table, "Definitely spending too much time around Morgan" He grumbled and Cora rolled her eyes good-naturally, forgetting briefly about the dangers that lay ahead.

* * *

"I am not wearing that" She exclaimed, shaking her head stubbornly, "And anyway… this school doesn't have a dress code, I read it on the leaflet" She said, cringing as she looked at the outfit Spencer 'recommended' she wore. An ugly pleated grey skirt with an equally ugly green turtleneck.

"But this is formal and respectable – the school honours that" He protested but she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Formal? Sure. Respectable? Not so much… even Lady Gaga wouldn't wear that" She exclaimed and Spencer frowned.

"Who's Lady Gaga?" He asked, shocking Cora again at his lack of celebrity knowledge – she didn't like her music but she still knew who she was.

"Oh my god, ya know what? Never mind – the point is Spencer, someone would have to be blind to wear that – sorry" She said, picking up her own choice of clothes. Grey jeans and a black and white, no sleeved shirt.

"I guess my fashion taste isn't up to date" Spencer admitted and Cora smiled.

"Touché" She smirked.

* * *

"Class – this is Cora Reid" Mrs Robinson introduced and Cora just looked around awkwardly – she hated this 'ritual' as it was called – it was _so _predictable and nerve-wracking to say the least. Thirty blank less faces stared up at her and she gulped.

"Well…take a seat and we'll get started" The teacher said, giving her a shoulder a squeeze and she found a seat in the middle row, dumping her bag and school equipment down as quietly as she could. Chemistry wasn't her worst subject but it took quite a bit of getting used to.

"Psssst new girl" A voice whispered behind her and she turned around rather reluctantly. A redheaded girl in a blue sundress was smiling at her, her brown eyes warm.

"I'm Tasha, new-ish here too" She introduced and Cora gave a small smile.

"Cora" She replied back and the Tasha girl quirked an eyebrow.

"Funnily enough I heard the teacher" She grinned, "Wanna walk with me to our next class? I saw your schedule and we both have Gym next" And Cora groaned.

"Great… P.E… _just _what my day needed, absolutely fabulous" And Tasha smirked.

"Y'know… I think I'm gonna like you" And Cora's heart warmed right up – well, it was official, her first new friend.

"You totally kicked that guy's ass" Tasha smirked as the next lesson ended and Cora nudged her playfully.

"It's simple defence… I thought everyone knew it" She defended and Tasha smiled.

"Self defence: Yes, but judo-flipping someone requires skill" She said impressed and Cora hid a grimace. As of lately, since Spencer had been away on that case about the couples being murdered, she took it upon herself to practice self-defence… just as a precaution. She didn't want to be viewed as some sort of weak kitten because she wasn't.

"I'll teach you it – it's relatively simple" Cora assured her as she just about bumped into someone. It was the same guy she 'judo-flipped' but instead of looking mad, like she assumed he would, a half smirk lit up his face.

"Nice moves in there Reid" And she took that as a, dare she say… compliment?

"Uh… thanks" She replied and the guy held out his hand, "I'm Chris, or now the guy known for getting beat up by a girl" He said but she could tell it was just teasing, he looked light-hearted enough.

"Oh please… that move's in the beginner's manual, my grandmother could do it" She scoffed, well aware of Tasha smirking at her from the corner of her eye.

"Whatever you say Reid" He grinned again, walking in the other direction, "I'll see you around" He promised before disappearing into the mass of bodies coming every which way.

"Well, that was… interesting" And Cora mock-glared at her friend.

"Not. A. Word" She threatened but she couldn't help but smile.

"I won't, scouts honour" Tasha said, holding up her hand, "But damn… he was h-"But Cora covered her friend's mouth with her hand, stifling her own laughter as they walked to their next class.

* * *

"Oh there's my little social butterfly" Garcia grinned, her lips pulled apart into a wide, gleaming smile.

"Hey Garcia" Cora grinned, fully used to the team by now, but mostly Garcia, she had spent more time with her since the team had been away.

"And how was your first say?" She asked and Cora rolled her eyes playfully.

"I have been to school before y'know" She said lightly, "But if I had to sum it up in three words…Boring, interesting and amusing" She said – boring for the actual school work, interesting because she actually joined a group of friends and amusing watching Tasha do dance practice.

"I'm not even going to ask about that logic" JJ said, putting some paper work on Spencer's desk.

"Oh hey… I know what I'm doing this weekend – I'm taking you shopping and you you pretty little thing are not going to refuse me" Garcia proclaimed, sharing a pointed glance with the female members of the team.

"No…. no, no, no, no, no" Cora rattled off, shaking her head adamantly, "I would rather show up to school in the outfit Spencer picked out than go anywhere _near a_ clothes store"

"Oh crap… what outfit did he pick out?" Garcia asked, her whole face draining of colour while Spencer gulped.

"A turtle neck with a pleated skirt" Cora said, watching as Garcia glared at pale-faced Spencer.

"Wonder boy what were you thinking?" She screeched, eyeliner clad eyes popping out of her head, "That is absolutely disastrous and can be viewed as life-threatening" She said, deadly serious, and Cora shared an amused glance with Prentiss whom she got along with swimmingly.

"S-Sorry" He squeaked and Garcia pointed a finger at him.

"Oh you will be if you try and make my baby wear _that. _So, be ready at eight on Saturday, no excuses my precious or else you'll face P.G's wrath" She said sternly, her high heels clip-clopping away in a determined stride.

Cora groaned, letting her head fall dejectedly.

"Ah mini Reid, you got yourself into that" Morgan chuckled and Cora glared at him – but, alas, it was true… she couldn't escape whatever fate Garcia had planned for her. That, she was sure of.

* * *

Spencer had went to bed early that night, well 9.30 but Cora viewed that as early, claiming he had to read some old nineteenth century novel and asked her not to burn the apartment down. Honestly, she wasn't _that _reckless. Okay, maybe she was… but still.

She stood by the window, much like some kind of night guard, watching the street below her. To those who saw her she seemed relaxed and care-free on the outside but inside? On the inside she was burying her emotions and just praying for some kind of normalcy. She just wanted to forget about her problems which was why she had put on a brave face since Spencer got back – hoping that maybe, just maybe, she could convince herself.

But it all changed when she was alone.

Cliché - but true.

The gun _he _had given her lay, untouched, in a bottom drawer of socks, laying harmlessly yet dangerously at the same time. Why would he give her a gun? She knew it was some kind of physiological torture, make her think over all the possible outcomes but _why?_ Did he think she would break and kill herself? Yeah, as if _that _was going to happen so she assumed it was the first thing she thought of when she opened it.

He wanted her to try and use it on him – to see if she had the guts too.

That she didn't know.

She wondered if she could. Use the gun that is. She had never dreamt of taking someone else's life before but now she was seriously questioning all her morals.

Could she, if she had the chance to, if she was saving someone's life, could she kill him?

Her head screamed _yes you can, he practically murdered your mom and drove your brother nuts, and your whole life is ruined because of this one man._

While her heart hollered _this is wrong and completely unjustified._

So it was safe to say she was torn.

A sudden movement below caught her eye, a shadow lurking near-by and her breath caught in her throat. It was no alley cat that's for sure. She leant forwards, pressing her face against the window, fogging it up. Was he terrorising her now? Was that his game? Drive her mad with paranoia?

She couldn't breathe. Couldn't move. She was completely paralysed.

Until a shot went off.

**I know a bit shorter than normal but I wanted to end it on a cliffhanger – ha! So, I would LOVE IT SO MUCH if y'all could tell me what you think? Pretty please? Cookies for all! Haha! Hope you like Cora's character! Peace out! X **


	9. Chapter 9 - Visitor

**Disclaimer - Criminal minds does not belong to me - thanks for all your support and keep reviewing!**

Cora jumped back indistinctively, away from the glass. It was so loud – the shot, and it bounced around her skull plunging her into those god awful memories from over four months ago. Why did people have to use guns? They were cowardly and dangerous and everything Cora despised.

Her heart hammering, she leant forwards slightly when she realised she, herself, wasn't shot (thank god) and peered down. A dark figure was running away, head lowered and Cora saw a fallen figure lying on the sidewalk, unmoving.

Suddenly, Spencer leapt from his room, hair dishevelled, eyes wild and his gun in his hand.

"What was that? I heard a shot" He questioned, moving around the room carefully.

"Um… d-down there, robbery gone wrong I think" She told him, trying everything in her might to keep her voice from shaking. Spencer suddenly relaxed, realising nothing had gone wrong in his apartment and they were safe but got serious and strode forward. When peering down he saw the injured person and his senses kicked in.

"Stay here, call 911" He ordered, sternly yet gently at the same time, his brown gaze comforting. Cora nodded, already picking up the phone and dialling as Spencer raced from the apartment faster than Cora thought possible.

She watched from the window minutes later as Spencer and a few others tended to the victim but she could tell the victim was alright which she was thankful for – not another death for her to witness. Once the ambulance left she waited for Spencer at the door as he trailed up, his footsteps heavy.

"Hey…how'd it go?" She managed, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Shoulder hit, thankfully… assumed robbery gone wrong, he's going to make it – no lifetime injuries" He rattled off and Cora let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"That's… that's good" She said quietly, giving a small smile but Spencer, smart, inquisitive Spencer must've picked up something was wrong which she hated but was also strangely thankful for at the same time – no one in her life had ever read her so well before.

"Is everything okay? I'm sorry about this, you shouldn't be around it" He said sincerely but Cora waved him off – it wasn't his fault she was so insecure around guns.

"Nah its fine" She shrugged and Spencer raised his eyebrows, obviously not believing a word she said. Cora sighed… okay then, she would try and open up, not her fault if it didn't work.

"It's just…ever since my mom guns aren't my favourite thing in the world" She sighed and understanding dawned in Spencer's eyes along with guilt. His mouth kept opening and closing, as if he couldn't phrase what he was trying to say and, despite the situation, Cora smiled.

"Its fine Spencer, don't get your knickers in a twist… contrary to popular belief you can't fix everything" She told him and Spencer just nodded, giving back a small smile.

"Okay… just… you'd tell me if anything was wrong wouldn't you?" He asked and Cora gulped nervously. She wanted to, she wanted to so bad but she couldn't. He and all his friends could die and that was something she didn't want to risk. She could deal with it on her own but she made a promise to herself… if she got herself in too deep then she would open up to Spencer, but only when necessary, not a moment before.

"Of course" She said strongly, almost convincing herself, "I'll see you in the morning Spencer, it's been a long day"

"Yes I assume it has… sleep well" And that was the end of that discussion. Cora curled up in bed, listening to Spencer pottering around until she fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

"Come on poppet, I promise it won't be that bad" Garcia grinned, trying to tug her from the apartment.

"I despise shopping, _despise it, _and am definitely not going" Cora said back stubbornly, knowing she would probably lose this argument against three FBI agents – yet, she would still try.

"Cora… we had a deal" Prentiss said, watching on in amusement.

"Well our definition of 'a deal' must be completely different – ya see, I thought it was an agreement between two parties and not an illegal kidnapping" She said back making everyone laugh, even Spencer.

"It's not illegal if we have permission from your guardian" JJ smiled, patting her baby bump. Cora exhaled loudly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine… just… no shoe stores please? They make me want to jump off a cliff" She grumbled, shrugging on her jacket, glaring playfully at Garcia.

"Sorry kiddo, when you go shopping with me shoe stores are guaranteed" Prentiss assured her and the last thing Spencer saw was Garcia pulling Cora from the apartment, his sister sending him a pleading look like 'get me outta this'.

Spencer stifled his laughter, sipping away at his sugar-filled coffee – there was no way he was going to get into a fight between three FBI agents – mainly because he would probably lose. He heard some protest from outside but by that time he was already engrossed in an old eighteenth century novel, unaware of the world around him.

* * *

When Cora got back later that day she just wanted to curl up on the sofa and watch TV or read a book. Shopping was so fruitless and boring and unessential it made her want to gauge her eyes out slowly just for something to do.

Prentiss had dragged her to five shoe stores.

Garcia took her to twelve clothes store and three accessory shops.

Whereas, probably the most fun she had was going with JJ into the baby stores, helping her pick out little outfits and toys. Cora's favourite one was a baby suit with 'mommy's the boss' written on it. She got on well with JJ – she was kind and easy to talk to, like a sister. Garcia was like the crazy aunt that always cheered you up and taught you to think positively and Prentiss was like the fun mom figure – despite only knowing them for just over two weeks she thought of them fondly. They were all just great, there was no other words for it.

"You look somewhat murderous" Spencer observed as she trailed her bags in, huffing and puffing.

"'Murderous' is putting it lightly" She said back, dumping her bags and plonking herself down on the sofa opposite spencer, fingering her plaid shirt, "Do you know how absolutely exhausting and useless it is being a girl?" She asked and Spencer frowned.

"No… no, I can't say that I do" He smirked, closing his novel.

"Well… let me tell you, it's not fun: it's tiring and awful and boring and expensive and stupid" She rattled off, glad to rant about it.

"So I guess Garcia didn't change your mind on the shopping front?" He gave a chuckle and Cora just smirked.

"Actually she did" And at that Spencer looked shocked, "She has only further proved to me how awful it is, reinforcing my previous thoughts" And Spencer smiled.

"Garcia will not be pleased with that" He said and Cora laughed, picking up her own book.

"Oh, don't I know it" She smirked, fully aware of the consequences – Garcia would probably keep dragging her along, hoping to change her mind but Cora's thoughts were set in stone, and there was no changing her mind.

* * *

Monday came all too quickly for Cora's liking.

She didn't mind school per se, it was just the thought of going. She had Tasha, Hannah, Emma and Lucy to keep her occupied but school seemed so trivial to her problems. When would _he _pop up again? It had to be soon but it was awful not knowing.

She knew his ways, more than she would like.

First, he would torment her for a bit.

Then he would come forward, speak face to face.

Then, if that didn't work, he would hurt those she cared about.

He was a manipulative bastard and Cora's hands shook just thinking about it. When school ended that day she got off the bus and walked the few minutes it took to get to their apartment. Spencer wouldn't be back for at least another hour or two, depending on how late he had to work but if he was to be any later than dinner time he would call.

She clambered up the stairs, putting her key in the lock but… something wasn't right. The door was already open and she _always_ locked the door. She took a deep breath, debating on whether or not to go in. It was most likely Spencer back early but… she didn't want to take that chance. Not at all. She let her arm fall and turned around, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible but she bumped into something large, obstructing her way.

"Hey tyke… long time no see" He grinned maliciously before her vision went back.

When she managed to peel her eyes open she was laying uncomfortably on the hard, tiled bathroom floor, one arm bent backwards at an awkward angle.

"You took your time" A voice commented and she sat up, smacking her head painfully against the porcelain sink. Big Jim, as he was referred to, sat opposite her, dark hair slicked back, beard neatly trimmed, muscles that would rival Morgan's bulging from his shirt. He was tall, towering over six foot and was smirking at her – not a smirk like Spencer's that was shy, teasing and comforting at the same time, or Morgan who smirked light-heartedly… this, this was pure evil.

"W-What're you d-doing here?" She stuttered, well aware she was almost quivering – that was how scared she was.

"Well, ya see Cora the one thing I hate the most is people disobeying me" He growled, kneeling down opposite her, eyes narrowing, "Your mother did enough of that and I was hoping you wouldn't too" He told her and Cora felt fire spreading through her veins.

"Leave my mom outta this" She snarled, "You as good as killed her"

"No I didn't, your brother did though I wish I was there to see it… heard it was quite a show" He grinned and Cora felt tears building up in her eyes. Why? Why was he here now? He could've targeted her _before _she found her place in the world, _before s_he found a family but no… he just had to make it all the more harder and painful didn't he?

"Please just… leave me alone, I can't give you anything" She pleaded, hating herself for begging with a murderer but, unlike a few months ago, she really _really _didn't want to die.

"You know that isn't true" He said, reaching out and playing with a strand of her chestnut hair making her visibly flinch, "Your mom died too soon… we needed her but she went and got herself killed, so you my dear, must pick up the slack"

"No… no I won't" She said defiantly, shaking her head.

"I thought you would say that" He sighed, reaching for something in his pocket, "Which is why I was prepared for this" Holding a syringe in his hand.

"W-What's that?" She asked, skittering backwards as far as she could but he was strong and grabbed her arm in a death grip, dragging her forward so she could smell the smoke that clung to his leather clothes.

"Muscle relaxer… although I like it when they squirm this has to be done with precision" And with that he plunged it into his arm, despite her fruitless attempts to stop him, and almost immediately her whole body turned useless. She tried to fight back but she couldn't even move her arm.

She was terrified, completely and utterly terrified.

She slumped backwards but he caught her, rearranging her body so she was leaning against the bath tub.

"It's effective isn't it?" He smirked as Cora's heat hammered in her chest.

"L've me al'e" She slurred, tears making their way down her cheeks.

"Not a chance" He replied, rolling up her jumper sleeves, long fingers trailing over her now fading scars making her shiver. They weren't as noticeable as before but she was still self-conscious of them – the few weeks after her mom's death and her brother's imprisonment in the mental hospital, she didn't want to go anymore, but now? Now she really did and she was terrified of what he was planning to do to her.

"The thing is… people will just think you attempted suicide – you do have a record of it after all so they won't look into it" He whispered and Cora's blood froze. Oh god no.

"It won't kill you but nothing will ever be the same again for you my dear" He said, pulling a knife from his pocket. A knife from their kitchen.

She sat there, powerless, as he sliced her skin, directly over the old scars making her cry out in pain. It hurt so bad. So bad. Every cut turning her already useless muscles to jelly, her skin to be alight with fire. She glanced down, watching the blood pool around her, making her weaker by the second.

"Sweet dreams" He muttered in her ear, just as her eyes slid shut from sheer exhaustion, her last thought being 'I'm sorry Spencer'

***Runs away and hides* please don't kill me! Ha! So yeah… please please please tell me what you think – I will love you all! You're all great! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Truth

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me! I love all your support – you're all fab! **

Big Jim smiled as the girl's eyes fluttered shut, her head lolling forward. He knew exactly how to manipulate her, knew how to push her buttons – she was just like her mother in that way. Tried to act like nothing could faze her but inside it was just a jumbled mess and he knew, he knew, that more than anything.

"You'll come round to me… one way or another" He whispered, more to himself than her seeing how she was out cold. He dropped the knife to the floor, pulling a wad of bandages from his other pocket – he wasn't stupid, he knew if he left her there she would bleed to death, she was already pale enough as it was. He pressed them against her wrists, soaking up the red blood. It was just a warning to her and whoever she was with that he was going to come back and yes, they should take him seriously.

When he made sure she was at least somewhat stable he left, climbing stealthily out the bathroom window – he didn't want anyone to see him, at least not yet – he preferred watching from the shadows and then pouncing, that was his form of attack and it _would_ work, especially with her.

* * *

Cora groaned, trying to push past the tiredness and peel her eyes open. She was still in the bathroom, her back pressed against the tub but her whole body was aching. Her wrists were on fire and a steady flow of tears ran down her cheeks. She just wanted to move on and forget but big Jim obviously wasn't going to let her.

Oh god, what was she going to tell Spencer? They had only just got used to each other – he would probably hate her for bringing all this mess into his life but she had to, she had no other choice. She thought he would notice if her wrists were split open.

She stood on shaky legs, grabbing the sink to keep herself upright. She had lost so much blood and looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe it was actually her – she looked like a ghost. Stumbling from the bathroom she managed to make it to the kitchen before falling to her knees clumsily, grabbing a hold of the worktops to stop from face planting the wooden floor.

It was then she heard keys jangling and knew Spencer was home. She gulped, just managing to throw herself on one of the oak chairs as he strode in, bundled up in a thick jacket. His eyes met hers and immediately they grew so full of worry Cora was kind of shocked.

"Cora? What happened? Are you okay?" He rushed over quickly, kneeling in front of her, his quick eyes zig zagging all over the place.

"Spencer… I have to tell you s-something" She croaked, trying to make him tear away his eyes from her bleeding wrists. He looked up, eyes frenzied as she tried to explain what was happening.

"My mom… guy… he's back, i-I didn't mean to… he just came and… his fault" She stuttered, head falling forward but Spencer's gentle hands caught her, tapping her cheek lightly to keep her awake.

"Cora, Cora, stay awake for me okay?" He asked and she nodded, breathing deeply past the pain, "God… I need to call an ambulance" He said, leaning around for his cellphone but Cora grabbed his hand urgently, making him stop.

"No, please… don't.. m'fine…. He did…. this" She managed, tears running down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Spencer, please… don't hate… me" She managed, letting out a choked sob, clinging onto Spencer's shirt. His brown eyes were wild as he tried to keep her upright.

"Cora… you need to go to a hospital" He said gently, moving some hair away from her face, "We can talk about this after okay? But you _need _to go to a hospital" Spencer said and she nodded, standing up with Spencer's help and managing to stumble from the apartment.

* * *

Spencer had never driven so fast in his life – he hated speeding, far too dangerous, but he had no other choice. He recognised the symptoms – Cora was visibly shaking, her skin was deathly pale and she kept drifting in and out of consciousness – none of them good.

His heart was racing and he recognised what he was feeling – panic, pure and simple. He, himself, was shaking, eyes darting around nervously as he tried to keep his head in the game. He could do it on cases but this was different – this was personal… it was his family.

"We'll let you know soon sir" The female doctor reassured him before disappearing through those double doors. Spencer nodded numbly, not knowing what to do. When he found Cora she was stumbling over her words, trying to tell him something but the only thing he could make out was she was talking about some guy, saying it was 'his fault'.

What did this mean? He may have not known Cora long but they were getting closer and he knew she would never do something like this which only left one other option: Someone else did this to her and he was determined to find out who. She probably felt scared and alone and Spencer knew he had to step up to his role as a big brother.

He flipped open his phone, hitting speed-dial.

"Garcia its Reid" He said in a serious voice, "I need your help"

* * *

"Reid, we're here – what's going on?" Hotch asked and Spencer stood up quickly, watching his team race down the long corridor. Garcia's face was full of concern and her eyes were full of tears, "Is Cora alright?" He continued and Spencer just shrugged.

"I-I don't know… she will be… I think…" He said and JJ rubbed his shoulder in comfort, "Look… the thing is this wasn't her fault, she was trying to tell me something but all I could make out was she said it was some guy" He rattled of, whipping around to face Garcia, "I was hoping you could do a background check" He said but Garcia sniffled.

"I've done that… just after she came and I found nothing" She said hopelessly, wiping her eyes.

"Try her mom" He demanded and Garcia raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"You said she fell off the grid right? Her mom obviously got into something bad, maybe a gang or a cult, something requiring violence if Cora's medical record is anything to go by" He said, unaware that his voice was shaking but everyone heard it and sympathised with him.

"Spence… we're really sorry… if we can do anything…" JJ started to say but the same doctor as before came up to them.

"Dr Reid" She greeted, holding the clip board to her chest. Spencer turned around, completing forgetting about his team, his sole focus on the doctor.

"We managed to stabilise your sister – she required a blood transfusion and an IV for dehydration but other than she might actually walk out of here in a couple of days" And Spencer let out a deep breath, a sudden onslaught of emotions bombarding him.

"Thank god" He said as the team relaxed too.

"Now you claimed she didn't inflict these injuries on herself… despite having a record" She said and Spencer had to remind himself to stay calm – she was only doing her job – but the anger was hard to make dissipate.

"She didn't… it was… someone else who we are going to investigate" He said in a hard voice, flashing his badge, feeling more angry than he has been in a long time, "And we'd appreciate it if you'd cooperate with us" He demanded, making her flinch.

"Of course… if you can give us evidence that this wasn't attempted suicide of else I'll be forced to subject her to counselling and alert the appropriate authorities" She replied back and Spencer clenched his fists.

"She didn't" He growled, calming down slightly when a gentle hand rubbed his back soothingly, "Okay… look…" He started to say, his voice as sharp as razors, "Can you tell if it was right or left handed inflicted?" And the doctor frowned.

"Judging by the deepness of the cuts…right handed" She said and Spencer breathed a sigh of relief.

"Cora's left handed" He said in an obvious voice, knowing now they would have to look into it – it was mandatory that if all the facts didn't add up it was an open case.

"I'll look into it" The doctor said, smiling lightly, "But if you wish you can see her… she's resting in room 202" And with that she was off, leaving Spencer and his colleagues standing in the corridor. He didn't even tell his friends he was going, he just left, long legs eating up the floor.

He skidded into her room, breathing a sigh of relief. Cora was propped up in bed, numerous amounts of machines sticking into her. She looked tired, bone tired, but her eyes lit up when she saw him.

"Spence" She croaked, and he recognised she was using a nickname for him. He raced forward and stood beside her bed, resting his hands on the railing.

"Hey… you gave me quite a scare" He said, feeling like a whole weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Sorry" She said, glancing down, "I-I didn't want to drag you into this" She muttered but Spencer shook his head.

"It's not your fault Cora" He reassured, "You can explain to us, everything, once you get some rest… but, for the record, I believe you" He promised and Cora's eyes went wide.

"You do?" She asked hopefully, voice quiet.

"I do" He smiled and Cora sighed, heavy eyes sliding shut, head falling to the side. Spencer reached out indistinctively and moved some hair that had fallen in front of her face. She was strong, he knew that, but she looked so frail and innocent right now he knew he had to protect her – that was his job and he damn well wasn't going to fail.

**Yay, another chappie done – hope y'all like the developing storyline and spencer and Cora's relationship and that you keep tuned – I have SO much plans for this it's unreal so buckle up for the drama – this story will be at least forty chapters long, probably more! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Uncovered truths

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me! Thank you all so much for all your support – you're all fabu-loooooous! Haha! **

Penelope Garcia felt like a massive failure. She was supposed to be the best at her job, work her magic fingers and everything would get sorted. But how did she miss something so _big? _She went through Cora's history, raked through everything; her school reports, card transactions, medical history, even ran her name through the FBI database and nothing alarming had come up.

She dabbed her eyes and JJ sent her a sympathetic look.

"It's not your fault Pen that this happened, and I'm sure Spence didn't mean to be so snappy with you" She said, rubbing her shoulder and Penelope shook her head. Spencer hadn't been too snappy with her, he just wanted to find out what was going on with his sister and _that s_he understood, she just felt angry with herself that she hadn't found out earlier and avoided all this.

"It's just – I checked, and checked, and checked… maybe if I had checked harder none of this would've happened" She sniffled and Morgan wrapped his large arm around her shoulders.

"Baby girl stop blaming yourself…none of us knew" He comforted, "How about I'll buy you a hot chocolate and then we can put those tasty fingers to work eh?" He said, bumping her shoulder and Penelope chuckled– trust Morgan to cheer her up.

"Yeah, that sounds good" She said, giving her eyes one last wipe and walking away. Morgan shared an uneasy glance with Hotch, whose face was always void of emotion.

"This is something big Hotch, I can just tell" Morgan said quietly and Hotch bobbed his head in agreement.

"I know, and when we talk to Cora we'll let you and Garcia know" Hotch replied and Morgan took that as his que to leave, strutting off after Garcia, sharing a worried glance with the rest of his team members.

"I think we should check on Reid" Prentiss said worriedly, and JJ agreed with her.

"Yeah… he shouldn't be alone right now" She said, taking off after Prentiss, leaving the rest of the team to hurry after them. They made it to Cora's room not long after though Spencer didn't hear them coming which was strange, he was usually on high alert.

"Spence" JJ greeted, causing him to jump about a foot in the air. He was just watching Cora drift to sleep, figures, statistics and theories racing through his head. Most of his team was standing there, bar Morgan and Garcia, each with their own apologetic looks plastered on their faces.

"Hey guys" He said, standing up nervously, one eye still trained on his sister – she looked asleep but looks could be deceiving, he learnt – if he were to explain to his team this situation he didn't want Cora to hear them 'profiling' her, heck, he didn't _want _to profile her but he knew they had to if he were to sort this situation out.

"How's the kid doing?" Rossi asked, keeping a straight face and Reid valued that the most.

"Uh… good, I think, well… obviously not 'good' considering but…okay" He managed, running a hand down his face. She was alive anyway, that's what mattered, at least… to him. "Um… could we maybe talk outside?" He suggested and immediately Hotch, probably because he was the parent, gave a sharp nod.

"Yes, of course" And Spencer went to walk away but he felt a tug on his jumper and turned around. Cora's fingers were curled around his sleeve, although she was still fast asleep, a content sigh escaping her lips. Spencer bit his lip. He knew that 87.9% of teenagers didn't want to be left alone after a traumatic event but he didn't want to talk in front of her. So, as gently as he could, he grasped her fingers and untangled them from his jumper, placing them gingerly on the white covers. Cora didn't wake, and he took that as a good sign.

When he was outside her room with his team, his face turned serious once again.

"Has Garcia gone back to Quantico?" He demanded, wrapping his arms across his chest.

"Yeah, with Morgan" Prentiss replied and Spencer let out a breath. If anyone could find out what was going on it was Garcia – that women could do anything.

"Spence, I know this has got to be hard so if we can do anything…" JJ implored and Spencer smiled in thanks.

"Actually… maybe one thing" He said sheepishly and everyone raised their eyebrows.

"I just don't want to profile my sister… it would seem too… imposing" He said and Rossi nodded, agreeing with him.

"Of course, that's understandable… we'll wait here until she wakes up and is ready to talk" And Spencer felt tears of gratitude welling up in his eyes – there was no better family than his team.

"Thank-you" He said empathically, before turning around and walking back to Cora's room, missing the team's saddened looks in his direction.

* * *

"Her mother has more history than Hitler" Garcia mumbled, her fingers racing across the keyboard. Morgan leaned down, looking over her shoulder at the screens.

"Anything related to the case?" Morgan asked and Garcia stopped what she was doing, looking up to her hunk of beef in shock.

"It's not a case Derek" She said, becoming all emotional again, "She's not a victim and I know I haven't known her long but she's strong and is not going to die and-" But Morgan cut her off by spinning her around in her chair, placing his arms on her shoulders to calm her down.

"Baby girl it's okay, calm down" Derek pleaded, wiping her cheeks, "I know it's not a case; I'm sorry" And Penelope let out a sound of frustration.

"It's just so annoying sitting here, doing nothing – I just want to help" She said pitifully.

"You are helping Garcia, the sooner we find this guy the better and you're a big help to that" He said and Garcia let out a small smile. It was then her computers let out a small ding, letting her know they had found something. She spun around sharply, eyes wide, letting out a small gasp.

"Oh my god" Derek exclaimed… that was certainly unexpected.

* * *

When Cora managed to peel her eyes open her head felt foggy and…floaty? Ha… she felt weird and tingly and buzzed, a strange combination but it made her thoughts muddled up. With whatever brain space she had left she concluded they had dosed her up with morphine and judging by her crazy level… probably a lot.

"Hi" A soft voice said and she let out a giggle. Spencer, gangly innocent Spencer sat next to her with a puppy dog like look plastered on his face. Hahaha, she thought, did she just compare him to a dog?

"You okay?" He asked in concern and she waved him off, not even feeling the pain in her wrists – wow, that morphine was _gooooooooood, _way too good.

"M'fine" She said with a dopey smile, "But I think they gave me drugs" She whispered loudly, leaning closer to him, "That's illegal Spencie… you should arrest them" She concluded, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes.

"It's morphine Cora…not drugs" He said in a comforting voice, standing up next to her.

"Actually" She said, poking him in the chest, blinking rapidly, "It's a form of neurotics which is categorised in the 'drug' category… do your research" She laughed, leaning back against the soft pillows, "ahhh I like this bed, but it's not my bed… where's my bed?" She asked, tilting her head to the side and at that, Spencer did laugh, feeling the tension disappearing from his body.

"You'll be in your bed in a few days Cora, I promise" He vowed, indistinctively rubbing circles on the back of her hand. Cora sighed, turning her head into the pillows and blowing a few strands of hair away from her face, muttering, 'I hope so' before she let out a soft snore. The moment was interrupted however with a sharp knock at the wooden door. Spencer turned around, his face immediately falling when he saw Hotch's expression – it was sombre, like usual, but knowing him for so long he could tell it was something more… something bad.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Spencer repeated for the millionth time, him and his team gathered around the speaker phone, having privacy in the 'family' room.

"I'm sorry sweetie" Garcia said sadly and Spencer felt everyone's eyes trained on him.

"I-I can't tell her that" Spencer stuttered, feeling his heart racing in his chest, "She shouldn't hear that about her mom" Spencer exclaimed, grabbing the chair's armrests.

"No-one should" JJ sighed, feeling incredibly sorry for the girl.

"And you're sure she didn't know about this?" Hotch asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I'm positive" Spencer snapped, the anger surging through his veins.

"It's okay Reid, just calm down" Prentiss advised, sending him a small smile. Spencer took a deep breath. If he just stayed calm then it would be fine, he just needed to stay calm.

"And her fingerprints were found at every scene?" He asked, just needing to know for sure before he told Cora anything. Oh god, this was going to devastate her.

"Yes, at all seven ones… so far" Garcia said, and Spencer could hear her fingers tapping the key board ruthlessly, "But of course she hadn't been in the system before so forensics couldn't get a hit" And Spencer groaned, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes. Why did things have to get so complicated?

"It's not your fault kid so stop looking so guilty" Morgan advised and Spencer glared at the phone.

"You can't see me so how do you know I feel guilty?" He demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"Because, believe it or not, I know you better than you think kid" Morgan said and Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, "I know you feel guilty about not finding out about her sooner, you feel bad about her mom and wished you could've stopped all the bad things that happened but… you couldn't" Morgan told him, his voice softer than usual.

"Yeah… this is all dad's fault" Spencer fumed, balling his fists, "All of this is his fault" And he heard Garcia's comforting voice on the other end of the cellphone, trying to calm him down.

"Pumpkin chill…please, your little sis will need you right now" She said, sniffling, "You're all she has" And Spencer deflated. That was an awful lot of pressure and responsibility and at one time he probably would've cowered away from it, but now? Now he felt like he was up for the challenge, something that changed his whole outlook on life.

"Y-You're right… I'm sorry" He apologised, shaking his head making his long hair fall over his face, "I just… this is completely different than working a case you know? At least then I can separate myself but this is personal and I just… I don't think I can break her heart" He admitted, hanging his head.

"She has to know though Reid… you can't keep something like this from her, especially considering now we have to report it to the FBI – it was their case after all" Hotch said and Spencer just sighed. It was inevitable really but it seemed impossible.

"I just don't know how I can tell my sister her mother was a serial killer" Spencer admitted, voice caked in sadness when he heard a gasp behind him. Cora was standing there, looking pale and uneasy on her feet, wearing a white nightgown, hair a jumbled mess. Her bottom lip was quivering and tears began to pool in her bright blue eyes and Spencer's heart clenched painfully. Oh god… what had he done?

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I am so keen to hear what you thought so please review, it means the world! Oh how I love all those twists and turns, it keeps you lot on your toes! Peace out! Xx**


	12. Chapter 12 - Promises

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me! Hope y'all enjoy and please keep reviewing. :)**

Cora shook her head adamantly, tears blurring her eyesight.

"No… no you're wrong" She exclaimed, feeling sick to the stomach. Her mother, a murderer? No way… no. She was no saint but Cora _knew _her - she wouldn't do something like that. She only did the things she did because she had too, because she got pulled into it, not through her own choice.

"Cora-"Spencer started to say, standing up, face morphed into guilt.

"You're wrong Spencer… you're all wrong" She said hotly, arms flailing around wildly, "My mom was good, she-she-she… she wasn't a murderer" She managed to get out before bursting into tears and fleeing from the room. Everything was just too much. Everything.

She knew her mom… or she thought she did.

She shut herself in the bathroom, locking the door and sliding down it, tears running down her cheeks. What were the chances of both her mom _and _her brother being murderers? It was surely slim and just her luck. What Great genes she had.

"Cora… Cora please, talk to me" Spencer pleaded from the other side of the door but she shut out his voice, covering her ears with her hands. She knew she wasn't seeing things clearly, not looking at the facts but she couldn't, not yet. Her mom definitely wasn't the best – she drunk, she shouted, she disappeared for days at a time, she lashed out, but she loved her all the same.

"Cora… please" She heard Spencer beg, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't want you to f-find out like that" He said sadly and she let out a muffled sob, hanging her head. Whereas Spencer just leant back against the door, in much the same position as Cora, eyes portraying guilt.

"Reid… we can't put it off any longer – I have to report it to the appropriate authorities, I'm sorry" Hotch apologised, face solemn as usual. Spencer just nodded numbly, the guilt eating away at him like a flesh eating disease, further increasing when he heard Cora crying faintly. The rest of the team waited outside, giving the two siblings some space.

Spencer rubbed his eyes, wanting to sort out this situation – after all it was his fault.

"Cora what I'm going to tell you is very important" He said seriously, praying that his sister was listening to him, "This is hard for you, I understand, but I want you to know this isn't your fault – You didn't know" He said but all he received was silence in return.

"The guilt hurts, and then you realise, you realise the betrayal and then you feel anger but then you feel guilty about thinking about yourself when people are dead and it's a never ending cycle… trust me I know" He said empathically, thinking he said the wrong thing – again – but the bathroom door opened gently and Spencer skittered backwards on his hands, seeing Cora in the exact same position.

"Are you sure?" She sniffled, staring at him teary eyed. He immediately knew what he was talking about. She wanted to make sure there was enough evidence to classify her mother as a serial killer. Spencer's heart clenched painfully as he dipped his head.

"Yes… I'm sorry" And Cora merely nodded, silently crying. Spencer didn't know what to do. He knew he should comfort her - but how? Normal people hug but they'd never had that kind of contact before. Pushing his awkwardness to one side he reached out and grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it.

"Jim" She said suddenly, meeting his confused glance. He sent her a bewildered stare and she sighed sadly.

"His name's Jim – he'll be on the FBI database, suspected of drug trafficking among other things, especially smuggling and murder. He recruits people, blackmails them to work for him… he's like the big fish in a small pond and he always gets what he wants" She explained, pushing past her anger and sadness. Spencer looked at her, not wanting to pry anymore but trying to keep his head in the game – do what he would do if he were on a case.

"Do you know anymore?" He asked gently, meeting her bright blue gaze.

"He uh… he's centred in D.C but has connections in and around the surrounding countries – especially Korea and Japan but, uh, other than that no… my m-mom she wouldn't – she didn't want me to get dragged into it" she told him, her lip beginning to quiver.

"We'll find him… I promise" He said but was shocked when her whole body jolted and she stared at him, wide eyed, like he had just sentenced her to death.

"What? No, no… you can't Spencer, you can't… if he finds out that I told you, that you're even investigating him, he'll kill you… he'll kill all of you just to prove a point" She rambled, beginning to hyperventilate until Spencer placed his hands on her shoulders, ending her speech.

"Cora…it's our job, we're trained to do this" He reassured her but she shook her head wildly.

"My mom's boyfriend, he was a cop… he found out about all this and you know what happened? He was tortured for over two weeks before getting bludgeoned to death – I'm not having that happen to you Spencer, I couldn't bear it" She exclaimed, eyes wet with tears. Spencer was shocked at the amount of pure emotion pouring from her voice and that took him back slightly.

"Cora, nothing's going to happen I-"But she cut him off, eyes alight with fire.

"What? You promise?" She asked spitefully, shaking her head, "Promises are made to be broken Spencer" She said and Spencer sat there, mouth agape, "Trust me I know and I won't have you risking your life for all of this" She told him sadly.

"I want to help though" He said meekly, not sure how to deal with this 'case'.

"But I don't want you to die" She replied back stubbornly and Spencer realised they were at logger heads with one another.

"We'll figure it out later but for now… you should get your rest" He said gently, springing to his feet and holding out his hand. Cora accepted it, rising shakily and wiping away at her wet cheeks. Spencer thought she was going to fall, about to shoot out his hands to grab her but she stabilised herself and Spencer let out a breath.

"I just wish my mom was here" She whispered hoarsely but Spencer's keen ears heard her.

"She would be proud of you" He said without thinking and Cora looked up at him in confusion, "I mean… you're a fighter and something tells me that comes from your mom because it definitely doesn't come from our dad" And was relieved when she let out a small smile.

"I hope so… I mean… she wasn't a bad person" She told him, climbing into bed and Spencer was alarmed at how the colour of her skin matched the pristine white bed sheets perfectly, "She did bad things but she wasn't bad – that I'm sure of" And Spencer admired her belief in her mother.

"I'm sure she was Cora – I see people do horrible things every day but most of them aren't 'evil' – they're just lost" He reassured her, indistinctively tucking her blankets in.

"Thank you" She muttered tiredly, eyes already slipping shut and Spencer furrowed his eyebrows.

"For what?" He questioned, head tilting to the side, confusion evident in his eyes.

"For being here… it means so much Spence" She whispered, the raw emotions running through her body making her physically tired and drained. Spencer blushed at the compliment, resorting back to his normal fidgety self.

"I'-I'm glad" He murmured back but by that time she was already asleep, her hand still firmly grasped in his. Spencer normally didn't like human contact but he felt at ease and it made him happy he made her feel like that – it warmed his heart right up. So, without another thought he quietly pulled up a chair and sat there for the whole night, fitting into his role as a 'big brother' much easier than he thought he would.

* * *

"Reid texted" Morgan said, coming into the lair carrying two mugs of coffee – it was now one a.m in the morning and it was definitely taking its toll on them but right now they both didn't care – no one messes with their family and gets away with it.

"Already received handsome" Garcia replied, her fingers dancing across the keyboard, "And let me tell you this scum has a record longer than I thought possible" Garcia said, anger evident in her voice.

"This guy should've been caught long before this" Morgan said, balling his fists and Garcia agreed fully.

"Lemme just run Cora's cell phone" She said, pulling up her records. He eyeliner clad eyes zigged across the screen, widening in horror.

"Why didn't she tell us he contacted her?" She exclaimed, heart breaking all over again. Morgan almost dropped his coffee as Garcia blew up the text, shaking his head in distaste.

"Threatening a fourteen year old girl… how pathetic" Morgan cursed and Garcia felt the tears springing to her eyes.

"Promise me we'll help her" Garcia asked and Morgan nodded, grabbing a hold of Garcia's hands.

"We will" He vowed and Garcia let out a breath she didn't know she was holding – she would do anything for her little pumpkin and was sure everyone else would too.

* * *

"Spencer stop flapping around me like a bird… I'm fine" She insisted though she smiled tiredly at his concern. It felt nice knowing that someone cared for her.

"Okay" He said, taking a few steps away from the sofa but immediately stepping forward again, face full of concern, "Are you sure I can't get you anything? Soup… people eat soup when they're laid up, or maybe chocolate – chocolate has a chemical in it cal-"And she cut him off with a chuckle.

"I'm fine I promise… and any how I already called Garcia – you don't have to worry about that" She reassured him, hugging her patch work quilt to her chest.

"You didn't have to call Garcia – that's why I'm here… tell me what you need" He insisted and she almost laughed outright at his face.

"Spencer I don't think you'd be comfortable with that" She chuckled and Spencer furrowed his eyebrows, looking like a little lost puppy.

"Why not?" He asked, looking hurt and Cora thought about how she would phrase her reply as to not make him blush like mad which she knew he would do.

"It's uh… girl problems" She said, hoping he would get it but he didn't, just continued to stare at her, lost.

"Y'know… _girl _problems" She emphasised, nodding her head forward and a few seconds later his eyes widened dramatically and he stumbled over his words, making Cora stifle her laughter.

"Oh, uh… um, yeah… o-okay, uh sorry… uh" He apoligised, almost tripping over his feet in his rush to stand up, "I think I'll just stick with the soup" He muttered to himself, practically running to the kitchen and Cora smiled, content for a few seconds before the memories came back and the smile was wiped from her face.

Spencer had tried to keep her mind off things for the last couple of days, and she appreciated it – she really did – but no amount of games of chess or some literate movie could make the pain go away. Not so much the physical pain, she was used to that, but the emotional pain was really taking its toll on her.

She glanced out the window, listening to Spencer fumble about in the kitchen and must've been in a daydream because she was jolted back to the present by Spencer plonking himself down on the sofa next to her, balancing two bowls of soup in his hands.

"So… what do you say?" He asked seriously, looking at her like it was a life or death situation, "Doctor who or Star Trek?" He asked and she laughed wholeheartedly.

**A/N – Hope y'all enjoyed this chapter – I had fun writing it! I'm curious as to your thoughts on this story! Did you like Cora and Spencer becoming closer? So please review – virtual hugs and cookies to all those that do!**


	13. Chapter 13 - Father

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me! Thanks for all your support! :)**

A month went by and nothing important happened – thank god. Cora noticed Spencer keeping a closer eye on her than normal, like he was making sure she was still there and not kidnapped right under his nose. She appreciated it so much but couldn't help but feel guilty – there was a good chance he would get hurt doing this and Cora would never forgive herself, he was all she had.

Whenever she could get a few minutes by herself she managed to take a peek into Spencer's case files on her mom. At first it was hard to look at – seven victims, each stabbed to death by her mom, looking into their lifeless eyes but once she got past that she read over Spencer's notes and even managed not to cry.

So… her half-brother was insane and a murderer, her mom was a serial killer, her other half-brother had probably killed bad guys on the job – all she needed was her dad to be one too, what a perfect little family huh?

Spencer had left to go on a case in Las Vegas though she could tell he didn't want to go. He made her stay with Garcia when he was gone (which she didn't mind – that woman was awesome) and even went as far as using up all his favours in assigning her an undercover agent to follow her around wherever she went – Anderson or something like that. She supposed it was supposed to be a secret and that she wasn't to know but she did – she had a keen eye like that.

"Hey… where's Spencer?" She asked, standing next to Garcia, seeing the obvious absence of her brother and also Morgan and Rossi. Prentiss shared a look with the rest of the team which Cora picked up on though decided to ignore it – she didn't want to know.

"Another case came up when we were there… they're investigating" Prentiss said and Cora just nodded in understanding.

"Okay cool… I'm gonna get coffee" She said, excusing herself from the group but they followed her, curious looks plastered on their faces.

"So Cora, what do you know about your dad?" Hotch asked, watching her movements as she made herself a large mug of coffee, shaking the tin of cream to put on top. She froze immediately, her father being a delicate subject.

"Uh… nothing to be quite frank" She replied honestly, keeping her back to them, "I was the product of a one night stand – I've never met the guy" She added turning around, nursing the mug of coffee to her chest, "And plus it isn't one of Spencer's favourite subjects"

Hotch nodded, giving his team that same look as before.

"Why?" She questioned, eyes taking in all of their expressions.

"Spence seems to think he… uh, he thinks he's involved in a murder investigation" JJ said softly and that didn't shock Cora one bit, she wasn't even slightly surprised. Of course he would be involved, they were family right?

"Huh…okay" She said in a normal voice, nodding her head, "Hope you don't mind having me for a little while longer" She said to Garcia whose face was slack with shock before turning on her heel and striding back to Garcia's lair.

"Well… she certainly took that better than expected" Prentiss said, shaking her head to clear it.

"Yeah, a bit too well" Hotch muttered, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

* * *

"Cora… meet agent Todd, she's going to replace me while I'm on maternity leave" JJ said nicely, looking over to the new woman standing in the bullpen. She was pretty and seemed nice enough but something was just… off about her. Cora shook her head, she was probably wrong.

"Hi" Agent Todd greeted, a warm smile plastered on her face, "Let me guess… Dr Reid's sister?" And Cora was slightly impressed… just slightly though.

"Nice deduction… what gave it away?" She laughed, shaking her hand politely.

"The hair" Was Todd's simple reply and Cora let out a short chuckle.

"Always with the hair" Cora exclaimed, looking down at her waist length, chestnut brown hair, "Well, if you'll excuse me… I think I'm due for my next round of coffee" She excused herself just as she heard Emily say to agent Todd, "Yeah, the hair and the love of coffee" And she had to repress a smile.

A few hours later she was so hyped up on coffee she couldn't sleep so was currently spinning around in one of Garcia's chairs, making her dizzy, listening in to the phone conversation between her brother and his friends.

"I can't help you there… but I do give good phone" She heard Garcia say seductively and openly laughed as she saw Hotch's affronted face.

"Garcia… there's a child present" Emily whispered good naturally and Cora rolled her eyes. Honestly, she was fourteen years old… she knew about that stuff already. Apparently Garcia found nothing incriminating on her father's laptop but did find a bunch of stuff on Spencer. At that Cora stopped spinning and, despite how hard she tried, she knew her face fell. She had convinced herself that her and Spencer's dad just didn't care about either of them but apparently that was a lie. He obviously cared about Spencer, so where did that leave her?

She felt bitterness well up in her chest despite trying to push it back down. She was happy for Spencer, it meant he could build back his relationship with their dad if he wanted to but she still felt hurt – why didn't he care about her? She knew she was an accident but was she that unlovable? She must've been lost in her thoughts because Emily's voice snapped her from her daydream.

"You okay?" She asked and Cora glanced at the clock. Huh, two hours went past that quickly? She really must've been trapped in her mind. She nodded her head, putting on her mask.

"Perfect… a lot better than JJ anyway who, judging by her cringing, is in labour" She smiled, the bitterness that once resided in her chest now gone leaving excitement fluttering there. She stood up and came to stand next to her. Yup, definitely in labour.

"What? Really?" Emily asked, eyes wide with shock looking down at the panting JJ, who nodded shakily.

"Well we need to get you to a hospital" Garcia chirped, helping JJ stand up, her face alight with happiness. Cora smiled, following them from the lair – this was one heck of a day that's for sure.

* * *

"I tried to keep us together Spencer, I swear, but the weight of that knowledge was too much" His dad said sincerely and Spencer glanced at the floor, a million emotions running through his body.

"You could've come back" He said feebly, wishing that his dad did – he was angry, sure, but it was still his dad after all… he did love him.

"I didn't know how to take care of you anymore" his dad said, "And once that confidence was gone there was no going back"

"Is that why you signed away responsibility of your daughter?" Spencer asked bitterly, looking his father straight in the eye. His dad looked shocked at first, giving his mom a nervous look.

"How do you know about that Spencer?" His dad asked, eyes wide.

"Never mind how I know… just answer the question" He snapped, voice shaking.

"Like I said… the confidence was gone – I didn't see myself fit to be a father" His dad said and Spencer deflated – he didn't have the energy to be angry.

"Okay… I'm sorry" He said, tears welling up in his eyes. His dad stood up and stood next to him, a kind smile on his face.

"It's okay Spencer" His dad comforted though Spencer could see his eyes were still curious, probably because he did drop that bombshell of his daughter. Spencer stood up abruptly, feeling like he was having a right mood swing. One second he was content and the next suddenly furious at his dad.

"If you'll excuse me my team's waiting for me" He said, wanting to escape.

"Spencer… how did you know?" His dad questioned and Spencer whipped around, biting his cheek as to not suddenly start shouting.

"Maybe because she's living with me" He snapped, storming from the room, leaving his dad speechless and his mom looking proud, probably for standing up to him.

* * *

"For someone who's just become a godfather you look awful beat down" Cora mentioned lightly, sitting next to Spencer on the leather sofa. He sent her a small smile but his eyes still had that haunted look in them.

"I'm fine… and I'm incredibly happy that JJ honoured me with that title" Spencer said but his voice was different and Cora picked up on that.

"Seriously though… what's eating at you? Is it dad?" She asked softly, realising they were crossing into the 'serious talk' category. Spencer sent her a sideways look and sighed.

"I just resent him so much – he was living no more than ten miles away from mom and I this whole time and he didn't even stop in past. For someone claiming to care about his family he sure doesn't show it" Spencer ranted, eyes bugging from their sockets.

"You could reconnect again… maybe this was a starting point for the both of you" She pointed out, trying to cheer Spencer up.

"I doubt it" He grumbled, shaking his head and they fell into silence until a knock sounded at the door. They both glanced at each other at the same time, the same confused looks plastered on their faces.

"You order takeout?" Spencer asked, head tilting to the side.

"Yes Spencer, I ordered take out at three in the morning" She said sarcastically but her brother didn't seem to get her sarcastic tone, just nodded in affirmation, "No of course I didn't order takeout" She told him, giving a small laugh.

"Well I'm not getting it" He replied back stubbornly, kicking off his shoes and resting his legs on the coffee table.

"Fine I'll get it… lazy ass" She mumbled under her breath and he kicked her, eyes sliding shut. She rolled her eyes, looking through the key hole first. Okay… definitely not Jim, she just had to make sure. The guy was small, fidgety and looked harmless. She gingerly opened the door, eyes taking the guy in. Yup… definitely harmless and he also felt… familiar. Strange.

"Uh… can I help you?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. The strange guy's eyes widened and he gulped nervously, playing with the end of his scarf.

"So it's true" He stated and Cora frowned, glancing at Spencer who stood up rather abruptly at the man's voice. Okay… this was getting seriously weird.

"Um… what's true?" She questioned as Spencer came and stood next to her, his hand curling around her elbow. Seriously what in god's name was going on? She glanced down at Spencer's hand, then to his shocked face and then to the man, noticing the similarities almost immediately. No… it couldn't be.

"Dad… what're you doing here?" She heard Spencer ask through gritted teeth and had to repress a sound of surprise. What the hell?

**Shorter chapter than normal but I hope you can forgive me… my uncle died and we're arranging a funeral that's on Christmas eve so I doubt I can update before Christmas – sorry! Anyway I really hope you liked it and I would really appreciate your thoughts, they give me confidence! Thank you and merry Christmas!**


	14. Chapter 14 - confessions

**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds does not belong to me! I just want to say thank you for all your support and to all those that have lost someone I just want to extend my condolences to you all – It's rough losing someone and I hope you are all okay. I received your comments in the reviews but haven't had time to reply to them so I just want to say thank-you, now, on with the story!**

"Dad?" She questioned out loud, eyes flitting between Spencer and this strange man, "Dad? Seriously… what?" She stuttered, feeling her whole body shutting down at this news.

"Dad maybe now's not the best time" Spencer said firmly, eyes glaring at their father.

"I have a right to see my daughter" He replied, eyebrows crawling higher to his receding hairline, "I do know the laws"

"Clearly not seeming how you signed away all responsibility over fourteen years ago" Spencer shot back, his hand tightening around her elbow almost protectively.

"Spencer please… don't be difficult" Their dad pleaded, shaking his head disapprovingly.

"Oh I'm being difficult? You show up here in the middle of the night without so much of a warning and _I'm _being difficult?" Spencer questioned, shaking his head and Cora was watching the two of them like a tennis match.

"Okay I'm not a chew toy I can speak for myself funnily enough" She piped up, wanting to break this up before it turned into a full scale war. Two pairs of eyes zeroed in on her and she sent Spencer a look which clearly asked 'can I have a minute alone with him'? Spencer's eyes widened and he glanced between the two of them, a disbelieving look plastered on his face.

"Please?" She asked quietly, putting full force into her puppy dog eyes. Cora watched as his resolve crumpled and he looked as though he was having an internal debate with himself.

"Five minutes" He snapped at their dad, glancing down at his brown leather watch, pulling the door open wider. Their dad didn't move, just continued to stare as if he couldn't believe his own luck.

"Well are you coming in or not? – four minutes fifty four seconds" Spencer indicated to his watch and their dad scuttled in quickly. The three stood there for a few seconds before Spencer openly sighed and looked down at Cora.

"I'm just down the hall" He whispered before striding to his bedroom, sending her one more concerned gaze before shutting his door. So where do they go from here? It was awkward and it was clear they had no idea what to say. Cora folded her arms across her chest, glaring at her dad through narrowed eyes.

"Seriously though, why are you here? You had fourteen years to see me and you didn't yet you show up now? What the hell?" She demanded, the sudden anger clawing its way out. He was useless – did nothing to help her mom, didn't even send money for child support and here he was, wanting to talk to her now? Ridiculous.

"I was curious" He replied simply and Cora scoffed, shaking her head.

"Curious? Well… now you know, goodbye" She replied in a hard voice, about to walk away but her dad's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, preventing her from moving.

"Cora please… can't we talk" He said in that stupid, pathetic, pleading voice that made Cora want to punch something. Yet, she held herself back – she had waited fourteen years for answers, maybe now was the time to get them.

"Well… you heard Spencer – four minutes and thirty one seconds, chop chop" She said, absolutely no emotion in her voice. Her dad seemed shocked at her change of mood but stood up straighter, getting prepared to talk.

"I felt like a failure" He said to start with, glancing down at the ground, "After Spencer well… I had no belief in myself and when I met your mom she was absolutely beautiful, made me feel whole again – even for just one night" He said, giving a small smile. Cora narrowed her eyes menacingly.

"Anyway… a couple of months later your mom tracked me down and I was shocked at the very least to see her – we'd agreed, it was one night and then we would go off our separate ways – that was the deal. She told me then that she was pregnant and… I got scared" He admitted with a humourless chuckle, shaking his head and Cora clenched her jaw. He got scared? How pathetic.

"I… I'm ashamed at how I acted that day, you have to believe me on that – your mother and I fought over… your life" He said and Cora sucked in a breath. Okay she was definitely not expecting that. She felt tears prickling in her eyes but held them back determinedly – she was not going to cry in front of _him._

"You wanted me dead" She stated coldly, even more hatred bubbling up in the pit of her stomach.

"And I regretted ever saying that to your mom – she left in tears, ordering me to stay away for good, that she could look after her child – you – all by herself and she didn't need some good for nothing man in her life" Her dad admitted, a sad look in his eyes.

"So… I did. At first it was a relief… that I wouldn't have to imprint myself on my child's life, ruin its life like I did Spencer's. Then about eight months later I knew you would have been born by then and I felt guilty for leaving you both but I couldn't bring myself to face it" He admitted sadly and Cora's blood boiled.

"It's all about you isn't it?" She fumed, her voice getting louder and louder, "Not about my mom who gave up everything, who went through way too much and you sat back twiddling your thumbs" She screeched, arms flailing, "It's all about you and your guilt well let me tell you something Mr – There's other people other than you in this universe so get your head out your ass and do something about it rather than wallowing like a pathetic loser" She said harshly, all the pent up anger pouring from her. The apartment fell quiet and Cora internally cringed. Wow that sounded harsh – he may be useless but he was still a human being that had feelings. She felt guilt but tried to push it away – better he got a bit of his own medicine right? Yes? No? Urgggh she didn't know. Her dad's face fell and she kicked herself.

"Uh… sorry that was mean" She apologised, avoiding eye contact with him.

"No…no I deserved that and worse" He responded, trying to catch her gaze, "It's healthy to let out your emotions" He added and Cora let out a scoff.

"So… what, you're my shrink now?" She said sarcastically and her dad let out a small chuckle.

"No just a concerned fath-"He cut himself off, clearing his throat, "Just concerned" He corrected and Cora unclenched her muscles, trying to make herself more relaxed but it was clear that wasn't going to happen any time soon. She felt her heard beginning to thump painfully and held back a wince – great, another migraine coming on, just what she needed.

"That doesn't explain why you're here now" She said in a much quieter voice than before, trying to control her anger as best she could, "You basically just said I was a mistake and that you wanted mom to have an abortion so… why are you here now?" She asked and her dad sighed.

"To make amends" He replied back simply.

"Yeah that… or to clear your guilty conscience" She added and her dad seemed to shrink even more.

"I just want to start a fresh… with both of you" He said sincerely, head tilting to the side, "I know I'm not the best dad" And at that she scoffed loudly – best dad? He wasn't even qualified to be a father let alone a dad, "But I realised life is too short to question, when you want something you just got to go ahead and do it"

"Well… that's nice but no" She said simply, being as blunt as ever, not beating around the bush, "I survived my whole life without you and in fact you barely crossed my mind if I'm too be honest – I had mom and that was all I ever needed"

"But you don't have her now" Her dad said and Cora clenched her fists, "You hate me, I know but… don't we all deserve a second chance?" He desperately questioned and Cora met his stare.

"And you'll get your second chance – With Spencer, he denies it but I can see how much he craves to have a father figure in his life so go beg to him – not me"

"Cora… you're my daughter" He said, face screwed up with emotion, "I want you in my life"

"But I don't want you can't you see that? I grew up despising the very thought of you – every time mom cried over money issues I blamed you, every time she got beat up I blamed you, every time she had to deal with me I blamed you and every time she dies in my dreams I blame you… It's gonna take a whole lot more than some measly 'sorry'" She exclaimed, feeling good to get that off her chest. Her dad's face fell and he looked defeated.

"What can I do?" He murmured quietly and miserably.

"Build a time machine and go back fifteen years and make sure I was never born – it would save a whole lot of hassle, now, if you'll excuse me, I feel a migraine coming on" She said shortly, hoping her dad would get the message. He glanced at her, seeing her obviously angry and dishevelled state and nodded.

"Of course but, just so you know, I'm not giving up like I did all those years ago" He vowed, walking towards the door and opening it wide, "I want you and Spencer to be my children again" He added, sending her a small smile before disappearing. Cora rolled her eyes, the action sending shock waves through her brain making her wince. Dammit, damn, damn migraines, she thought, stumbling over to her bag and digging through it to find her pills which were, unfortunately, empty. She cursed under her breath – lately she had been getting a lot more migraines so, thus, taking more tablets and completely forgot to renew her prescription. Well that was frigging fantastic.

"That went well" Spencer said dryly from somewhere behind her and she turned around to stare at him.

"Eh… It could've been worse – I could've thrown him from the window" She said lightly, hoping to brighten the mood. Spencer gave her a half smile, dangling his car keys from his hand.

"Where you going?" She questioned, nodding her head to his hand where he held the keys.

"You've run out of migraine tablets so I'll head down to the drug store and find the next best thing… at least until you get a new prescription" He said, about to leave but Cora spoke up.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be fine, It's just a headache" She said offhandedly, not wanting Spencer to go out of his way – she was enough bother as it was.

"You're on one of the strongest dosage of migraine tablets there is and judging by the way your skin colour is pale, your pupils are constricted and your knuckles have turned white my best guess is you're pretty far from okay" He commented walking towards the door and Cora felt touched by his concern.

"Hey Spence?" She called out, making him turn around just as he was about to leave, "Thank you" She said sincerely, forgetting the pain briefly for one moment.

"It's no problem… really" He smiled and Cora smiled back – yeah, she didn't really need her dad at all – she had Spencer.

So she plonked herself back down on the sofa, pulling her knees to her chest and shutting off the light, leaving her in complete darkness to relieve pressure off her eyes. The apartment was quiet, nice and peaceful, leaving Cora to her thoughts.

Yeah, what she said to her dad was mean but… she was right to do it, right? She felt awful about seeing the way his whole demeanour fell but felt just a little bit of satisfaction in it. Oh god, she was an awful person. What kind of sick person would enjoy inflicting pain on others? That thought terrified her. She had tried not to be like her brother and her mom but was it all just in her genes? Was she destined to become heartless?

A movement at the window caught her eye and she jolted up, heart hammering. She was probably just being paranoid, that was all she ever was these days, probably just a bird or something. The more she tried to convince herself the more unlikely it seemed.

She walked forwards on shaky legs, peering down to the ground below. There was nothing there – well, nothing suspicious anyway. It all seemed quiet and uneventful. Yup… her mind probably playing tricks on her. But she couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, like, dead wrong. And she was right. Unfortunately.

**Ya… another cliffy, my bad! Sorry for the delay but I hope y'all enjoyed it and liked the way Cora confronted her dad! Your thoughts and comments would be greatly appreciated – please? New year spirit? Haha! Have a great New year all! xx**


	15. Chapter 15 - God

**Disclaimer: Criminal minds does not belong to me – hope y'all enjoy this next instalment!**

* * *

"Dylan" She exclaimed in shock, eyes wide with fear, her arms trembling. This was impossible, absolutely impossible. He was supposed to be in a frigging mental hospital, not out there walking the streets like a free man. Of course, due to the fact that there was a large pane of glass as well as three floors separating them he didn't hear her.

Cora took a step back in shock – surely her mind was playing tricks on her. It was the only explanation. Yet, when she peered down to get a second glance there he still was, sitting on a bench like he owned the damn thing.

Oh god. Without thinking what she was doing she had already fled to her room, grabbed the gun she had stashed in her closet and ran down the stairs of the apartment building, taking two at a time as she stuck the gun in the band of her trousers, almost falling head first down them but she stabilised herself, her breathing coming in ragged breaths. She shoved open the front door, the chill night air hitting her immediately.

"You're not supposed to b-be here" She said and he looked up, blue eyes cold and detached but held a note of crazy in them.

"C'mon sis, how could I resist?" He smirked, trying to look confident but his eyes zig zagged around him as though he was seeing things that weren't there – which he probably was, his psychiatrist has labelled him as extremely 'psychotic' and 'unstable'.

"You need to leave, go back to the hospital" She demanded, her fists clenching.

"Now I can't do that – god has sent me" He murmured, looking up to the sky, "He said it would be a new start for everyone… once I completed the task" He told her, looking completely fascinated.

"Now by God to you mean big Jim?" She asked him flatly, anger overtaking all her other senses, "Because he's not God – he's just a guy who thinks himself better than everyone else, bullies them even and I don't know how he did it but he got you out didn't he?" She demanded, her voice getting louder and louder with each word.

"It's all legal" He said in a calm voice, "I got discharged last night" He said completely calmly and Cora gaped at him.

"Impossible" She said in shock, "You're away with the frigging fairies – no right doctor would ever let you out, actually, any doctor in their right mind would lock you up and throw away the key" She added coldly, her brain screaming in agony as the migraine progressed. Her emotions were all over the place. Her brother, well technically her half-brother, who had killed her mom was walking free. She didn't know the whole of the legal system but she knew enough to know that was illegal and highly dangerous.

"I told you Cora – its fate, God helped –"But she cut him off angrily, feeling tears prickling in her eyes.

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GOD" She screamed as a few hot tears glided down her cheeks, "YOU ARE EVIL, PURE EVIL, AND YOU DESERVE TO BURN IN HELL" She added, angrier than she had ever felt in a long time.

"Just because I put mom out of her misery? She needed that release Cora – and I was her saviour for doing that" He told her, no hint of mercy in his voice.

"Don't you dare" Cora threatened in a deadly voice, angry hot tears sliding down her cheeks, "Mom… wasn't the best but I loved her and you, you piece of scum… murdered her – your own mother" She spat, the emotions bubbling inside her chest.

"I needed to" He said and that was when Cora lost it.

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO" She screamed, "SHE WAS A HUMAN BEING, SHE LOVED YOU, SHE GAVE BIRTH TO YOU, HOW DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU" She was furious and grief-stricken and not thinking clearly as she pulled the gun from the waist band of her jeans, her finger trembling on the trigger.

"God said you would react like this" Dylan said and a small part of her felt sorry for him while the rest of her wanted nothing more than to pull the trigger and end his life. Her own thoughts were scaring her slightly but the pure emotional, raw pain was smothering her ability to think.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP" She demanded, body quivering, eyes blurry with tears, "You don't deserve to be here" She growled but it came out as more of a whimper as her mind strayed to those awful memories of her mom's death.

"I'm here to take you back Cora" He said in a hard voice, not at all looking scared that she was pointing a gun at him, "God's not happy with you"

"THERE IS NO GOD DYLAN" She shouted, "NOW GO BEFORE I SHOOT" She demanded, trying to sound confident and in control when, in fact, it was the opposite. She was nowhere near in control and she feared she'd do something she would regret later on.

"You won't shoot me, I'm your brother"

"Don't be so sure" She whispered, her thoughts straying to Spencer. Oh god, she couldn't do anything – he would get in trouble and be disappointed in her – the one person that actually meant more to her than anything and she was dragging all the trouble into his life. She was an awful person. Dylan walked forward a few steps, dragging his feet lazily.

"God favours you over the other one" He said, "Spencer is it?" And Cora's blood ran cold. Oh dear god, no, was all she could think, not him please – he was nothing but good to her, good as a person and needed by everyone. She would not let someone like _him _threaten someone like Spencer. No way.

"I convinced him you know" He said, looking proud, "He was going to kill off the beanpole but I said to him, I said 'God have mercy for him, I know my Cora better than most and this would only anger her' and do you know what he said back? He said 'she has three months to make a choice and then all bets are off' – Oh Cora you really should consider this" He advised her.

Cora began to cry noisily. This could not be happening. It was all too much. Her mom dying, her brother going insane, living with her other brother, someone out to get her, her dad reappearing in her life, her brother back to cause trouble and now she had Spencer's life in her hands? Oh god, it was all too much, all of it was overwhelming her. She wished she could be optimistic and cheery like Garcia or strong in the face of death like Hotch or even as wise as Spencer but the truth was… she was nothing, she was just a fourteen year old girl with inherited enemies who viewed her as a prize to be won.

This kind of thing only happened in movies or fiction… Never real life.

Dylan looked as though he was about to walk forward but a sudden surge of anger and bitterness exploded from her chest and she re-pointed the gun at him, directly aimed at his chest, her hands more stable that before.

"Stay back or so help me god" She threatened – she couldn't allow Spencer or the rest of the team to pay for her family's mistakes, it wasn't right.

"Or what you going to do dear Cora? Shoot?" The idea seemed to amuse him but that's exactly what she did.

**Wow, that was a good seven hundred words shorter than normal but sometimes you have to have shorter chapters… lots of authors do that. Anyhow, I hope you like the suspense and drama and PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME NOW WHAT YOU THINK, YOU'RE ALL FABULOUS. Hope you all enjoy the new year! xx I promise I shall update on Friday or Saturday if I get some responses!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Dylan

**Disclaimer**: **CM does not belong to me! Thanks for all your support - you're all fab! :)**

Cora's whole arms shook as the gun vibrated in her hands. She couldn't move, couldn't speak, let alone process what she had just done. Dylan howled and fell to his knee's, clutching his shoulder that was gushing with vibrant red blood. Did she just shoot her own brother? Oh god, oh god, oh god. She was a criminal, she was a bad person... she... oh god. Everything blurred together as the gun fell from her hands and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Cora... help..." Dylan pleaded, face scrunched up in pain as he lay there on the sidewalk opposite her, the bench and fences covering him from anyone walking past. Cora exhaled shakily, tottering backwards a few steps. No, no this couldn't be happening. No. No. Spencer would be back any moment now and when he found them... everything would be ruined. She couldn't let that happen.

For a moment her mind considered taking the darker path and putting an end to all this. It would be easier and could solve at least half her problems. She knew how to get rid of a body, as morbid and psychotic as it sounds, and she could live the rest of her life in peace. However, she knew her conscience wouldn't let her live with that and, despite denying it for so long, Dylan was still her brother - she couldn't kill him.

"Cora..." He gasped again and that shocked her from whatever state she was in. Sniffling away her tears she dropped down beside him, thankful that the gun was on silent because otherwise the cops and feds would be all over their asses by now.

"I... I didn't..." She stuttered, wanting to run away more than anything but knowing she couldn't. Dylan had always been a titter tattle and if she left him now, bleeding to death, he would surely make sure she got arrested... or worse, put into big Jim's hands.

"Jesus Christ" She cursed, grabbing his upper arm and dragging him to the apartment building before any prying eyes could see them. She didn't know what possessed her to do it - he was a murderer and completely insane but she thought of Spencer. She couldn't hurt him or make him feel bad, hell, the main reason she was doing this was to protect him as absurd as that sounds. A fourteen year old protecting an FBI agent? Stupid - yes, but completely necessary - Jim was out to get her so she had to deal with the problem. She just had to.

She got in the lift, keeping an eye on Dylan who was rocking backwards and forwards in pain, his beige shirt soaked in crimson blood. Then a sudden thought occurred to her. The gun. The gun she shot him with... was outside... with her fingerprints on them. Oh Jesus this could NOT be happening. It just couldn't be. Dylan must've seen her panicked look because he smirked through the pain and pulled the exact same gun from his pocket.

"Looking for this?" He asked and she glared at him. Why were things this bad?

"Don't worry sis" She cringed at the nickname. She was no sister of his. "I'm not going to frame you - I was saving your ass like he wanted me to" And Cora shivered. This was all apart of the big plan then. She should've realised. Big Jim broke her brother out of the asylum, somehow made it all legal and used him to trick her. She should've seen it coming and she kicked herself that she didn't.

Without mercy she grabbed his bad arm and dragged him out of the elevator and into her apartment, praying no one saw them. As soon as she thought that though she heard the familiar footsteps and cursed internally. Dammit.

"I've got this" Dylan smirked and before she could do anything the door opened revealing Spencer, looking tired and holding a prescription bag in his hands. Then, out of no where, Dylan grabbed a hold of the nearby lamp and, as Spencer's back was turned, brought it down directly over his head making him crumple to the floor unconscious.

"Spencer" Cora shrieked in terror, forgetting everything else and dropping to her knee's, pulling Spencer's head on her lap.

"He's fine - doubt he'll even have a concussion, now... are you going to patch me up or not?" He growled and Cora glared at him. It was like he had two completely different personalities - one he was completely out of it, muttering about 'god' and then he turns into a true psychopath. Great genes.

"You didn't have to hurt him" Cora said quietly, peeling back Spencer's hair looking for blood. There was none - thank god. That was a good sign.

"Yes I did - he's a FBI agent now... fix me Cora, after all... you did this" And Cora sighed, wiping away a few tears from her cheeks. Okay she would patch him up, just to stop him hurting Spencer which she knew he was capable of and that scared her more than anything. She grabbed the first aid kit and took deep breathes to calm herself down despite the fact she was shaking more than she had ever done in her life.

She cut Dylan's right sleeve off, pulling it back slightly and grimacing at the wound. It wasn't life-threatening - unfortunately - but it looked like it hurt a lot. Well good, Cora thought angrily, he deserved a lot more after what he did to Spencer. She risked a glance to her side and saw Spencer in exactly the same position, lying almost peacefully on the carpet. At least he was alright.

"Three months" Dylan said suddenly just as she was fishing out the tweezers, preparing to dig the bullet from his shoulder.

"What?" She croaked, trying to keep it together but failing miserably.

"Like I said before, you have three months - that's it... no extensions, no excuses, okay?" He asked, letting out a yelp as she furiously ripped the bullet from his shoulder, not even warning him. She was angry, actually scratch that - she was livid and scared - not the best combonation.

"Then what?" She asked, glaring as she slapped some disinfectant on the wound without pity and rolling a wad of bandages around his chest and shoulder.

"Then I think you know what" He replied back cryptically, wincing every now and then, "He'll hurt those you care about"

"Why? Why me? I'm useless" She screeched, hands trembling, body just wanting to sleep and never wake up.

"You're special apparently - there's something different about you that he see's and he wants it so... a word of advice Cora... do as he says or the end result wont be pretty" And he pulled himself away from her, sending her a glare as the wound began bleeding against the bandages - she was being rougher than she thought she was but she didn't care. She couldn't bring herself to care.

"Why'd you do it?" She demanded, watching him as he stood up and carefully placed his jacket over his bad shoulder.

"I had too"

"No you DIDN'T" She screamed, just wanting a damn answer instead of vague ones. Was that too much to ask? She just wanted to know why he killed their mom. Why? What drove him to do it? Dylan smirked though he still looked pale and unsteady on his feet and Cora thought he looked pretty easy to take down at this moment but shook that thought away. She had to think about Spencer. She couldn't let him get hurt.

"You're just a kid" He shook his head, almost collapsing and loosing some of the cockiness, "You wouldn't understand"

"Get your head out your ass for one second and tell me the truth" She demanded, "You owe me that much"

Dylan took a deep breath, glancing at her through his eyelashes in that sick way that sent shivers down her spine.

"I enjoyed it" He replied simply, "I enjoy having power and mother she... well... she was a bad person Cora - if it means anything I stopped her killing people" He replied simply and Cora's blood boiled. No. No. He wasn't going to blame their mom. No way.

"She killed people that deserved to die so don't use that as an excuse" She snapped, rising to her feet, tears streaming down her cheeks. She read the reports Spencer kept - it was an on going investigation, would be for some time, but the murdered victims were all murderers... or rapists... or child abusers - they were bad people.

"Wow... she really messed you up didn't she?" Dylan chuckled and Cora frowned, "The Cora I knew wouldn't be so...forthcoming about the issue, she would say it was wrong despite who was on the receiving end" and Cora gaped. Holy crap... he was right. What went wrong with her to think killing people was okay? Oh god... her own thoughts were scaring her.

"Think about the offer - god really is being quite generous" And Cora snapped her gaze to meet Dylan's. Definitely split personality disorder - he now looked rather subdued and dreamy compared to a raging psychopath. Cora didn't know which one was better - she disliked both to be quite frank. He smiled creepily before bowing ever so slightly and departed from the apartment, a sheen layer of sweat covering his pale face. Cora just stared after him, mouth gaping. What. The. Hell?

Warm tears streamed down her face but she wiped them away angrily. No. No. She wasn't going to cry. No. But the more she protested the idea the more tears fell and the more it made her feel like crap. She took a few shuddering breaths before collapsing on her knee's, running her hands through her long hair. She didn't know how long she sat there for, could've been hours if Spencer hadn't stirred, looking around in confusion as his fair fell in front of his face.

"What happened?" He asked groggily and Cora let out a relieved sigh. Spencer was alright - that was all that mattered.

"You're okay" She exclaimed before hugging him for dear life, shocking both of them though she didn't pull away. It was an awkward position - Spencer half laying on the ground and Cora practically lying on top of him, squeezing his thin frame.

"Uh... hi Cora" He said uncertainty, patting her back and she pulled away, blushing slightly.

"Um... sorry - you, uh... you just tripped over your own feet" She made up the lie on the spot - not the best one but Spencer was clumsy so it shouldn't be hard to believe. She forced herself to chuckle as Spencer's cheeks turned dark red with embarrassment.

"Did I? Oh gosh" Spencer said as she pulled him to his feet.

"Don't worry about it - happens to the best of us" She reassured, so relieved she felt like hugging him again, but restrained herself - no need to embaress them both anymore. She straightened out his shirt and moved his tie.

"Rght, well... I guess I better head to bed" Spencer said, scratching his head and looking around in confusion.

"Yeah - that's sounds like a great plan" Cora grinned, trying to put on a brave face. Before she could take a step though a paper bag was thrust into her hands and she looked up in confusion.

"Your headache tablets" Spencer elaborated, nodding down to the bag, "They were all out of the strong dosage so I hope that will do" And Cora smiled sadly, touched by Spencer's actions. She wasn't at all used to it by now.

"Thanks - you're the best" She smiled and Spencer returned the smile before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, probably because he was still highly embarrassed.

"Goodnight" He murmured, retreating into his room. Cora watched him go, an ache in her chest. She had gotten close to Spencer over the last couple of months - it started off shaky but he actually felt like a brother to her which was more than she could say about Dylan. Just the thought of someone hurting him made her blood boil. She was determined they wouldn't get to him, or his team for that matter. No one would touch them... not if she had anything to do with it. She would do anything, give up anything, to protect them... because that's what families do.

**So another chapter done! whoop! Hope y'all enjoyed it and please share your views - I would really appreciate it. Like, what did you think of Dylan? Is the storyline alright? Thank you! xx also, next chapter will be a whole lot light hearted with some Cora/Team bonding! yay! :) reviews make me feel loved! peace out! :)**


End file.
